The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza: Gods vs Guardians
by Cosmic Cannon
Summary: Cell and Frieza conquered Majin Buu and then the hell-spawn, Janemba. Now, the newly crowned Guardians of Otherworld, have a new task set before them. When the timelines are torn asunder and Gods prepare to clash, will these reformed heroes be able to whether the storm and bring peace to the universe once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, people! This is my second MCF special: Gods vs Guardians! If you've never read _The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza_ or know anything about the Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse game, then a lot of this will be very foreign to you. If you have read my story and know about the game, then prepare yourself for an awesome story!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 _ **The Misadventures of Cell & Frieza: Gods vs Guardians**_

* * *

Today was business as usual on the Planet of the Kais. The scenery was beautiful, as always. A subtle breeze wafted over the surface, leaving the temperature perfect for a lazy day spread out on the planet's endless fluffy grass. It was practically heaven, at least to most people anyway.

"I swear, if I have to read one more _tragic_ story of an alien species' annihilation by a reckless tyrant, I'm going to create a supernova just to kill myself," Frieza groaned, a look of utter distaste on his face as he angrily flipped through the large book that contained history of the universe dating back centuries. The former tyrant was laid across the grass, lying on his side with one hand used to prop himself up and the other for violently flipping through the book. "I thought this was a book of history, not tales of the weak."

"Careful, Frieza," Cell cautioned with a highly amused smirk on his face as he walked over to his friend. Another volume of the universal history book was carefully balanced in one of the android's hands as he stepped. As he got closer, Frieza looked up and the utter look of annoyance flashing over the frost demon's face was enough to make Cell chuckle. "I don't think the old kai would be happy to hear those kind of words come out of the mouth of Otherworld's guardian." Cell motioned over to where the two kais sat, far away from the duo and atop a ledge that overlooked a lake of serene water, while in deep meditation.

Frieza followed the glance and rolled his eyes at the mere sight of Elder Kai, aka Frieza's tormentor. It was by the kai's demand that Cell and Frieza become dedicated students that read ancient history for twenty hours a day, and if Frieza or Cell was caught lazing around for even a second, here came Attila the Kai to reprimand them.

But then, a child-like smile graced his face before sitting up. "Good thing he's busy," he said. "Think now's a perfect time for a break!"

That thought wasn't able to stay in Frieza's head long enough for the tyrant to get off the ground, however. The second Frieza moved to stand, a rather large pebble smashed into the side of his head and disintegrated on impact from the sheer force behind it. As for Frieza, the sharp pain was enough to jolt him from the ground and rub at the bruised side of his forehead as he whipped around to who'd dare throw a rock at him. Of course, it was Attila.

"What's your problem, old man?!"

"My problem is you, you lazy slacker!" Old Kai screamed back, whatever meditative trance he'd been in long gone as he now argued with Frieza, leaving Kibito Kai to just sigh in exasperation. "It's only been five hours since your last break and now you want to take another one!"

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR THE WORDS YOU JUST SAID!"

The elder looked just about ready to blow a gasket, but instead of joining Frieza in a screaming match, he floated down to the grass just a few meters in front of the tyrant. "I did actually," he said, almost sounding regal as he stood there with his hands behind his back. The change in attitude took Frieza off his guard, even Cell looked surprised. But then, old kai continued. "Maybe if you spent less time complaining, you'd be more ahead in your studies and then you wouldn't need to read so much. Cell is already three volumes ahead of you, Frieza. Maybe _you_ should be more like _him_."

"Uh oh," Cell hissed and then cautioned a glance in Frieza's direction.

Cell is – without a doubt – Frieza's closest and most trusted friend. With that being said, Frieza hated being compared to the android. Maybe it was because Cell always had some kind of competitive advantage over Frieza, or because Frieza was secretly jealous of how easy things came to the android. Either way, comparing the two vocally wasn't something anyone was encouraged to do in Frieza's presence. And judging by the almost fiery aura radiating off the Ice-jin, old kai's words had definitely struck a chord.

"Want to repeat that?" Frieza practically growled out in anger, the illumination of his dangerous aura growing brighter and brighter.

"Of course I will," Elder kai offered immediately, not the least bit fazed by Frieza's overwhelming angry energy. He even paused to clear his throat, wanting to make sure every syllable rolled out perfectly.

"Elder, _please_!" Kibito Kai begged.

"I said, 'Maybe…'" The sky grew dark.

"'…you should…'" The streams, rivers, and lakes began to tremble.

"'…be more like…'" Lightning and thunder rung through the air.

"…hi –,"

"Hey guys!" Goku suddenly called out, appearing completely out of nowhere via his instant transmission. The Saiyan appeared just before Old Kai could finish his word and now stood awkwardly to watch Frieza and the elder in one of the most intense stand offs he'd seen in ages. "Um…am I interrupting something?" he asked cautiously.

"Goku!" Kibito Kai yelled out in elation. A barely audible, "Oh thank the heavens," rolling under his breath before he ran over to Goku's side. "Look everyone, Goku's here! No need to be angry! Come say hi!"

Judging by the way the Supreme Kai was pulling Goku between the glares of Old Kai and Frieza, the Saiyan could tell he'd come just in time to interrupt something, and with a smile blossoming on his face, decided he didn't even want to know what that something was.

"Hello, Goku," Elder said, being the first to break the intense stare down with Frieza to instead look at the hero. "I can only assume that everything's been well with everyone on Earth since the Janemba incident four years ago."

"Oh yeah! No problems at all!" Goku happily replied with a cheesy grin. "It's been so quiet these past few years, I'm not sure what to do with myself." Then, as if an afterthought, he laughed and added, "Hehe! I almost wish a little action would come around and spice things up a bit to be honest!"

Kibito Kai frowned. "You know, Goku, you should never ever wish for something like that. It's almost certain to come true."

"Wow, Supreme Kai," Goku gaped openly at the kai, making Kibito Kai startle. "It's so weird. Those are the exact same words that Piccolo told me."

Cell chuckled at the expressions of the two – Goku's one of wonder and the kai's one of awkwardness. "Maybe Piccolo should've been awarded a guardian position, too. He's certainly wise enough," he said with a smirk.

"And certainly studious enough," Old Kai muttered, though not nearly quiet enough.

"What was that!" Frieza screamed and practically lunged for the old man, but Cell held his shoulder in a firm grasp.

"Oh nothing," the elder replied and then flicked his head away from Frieza as if dismissing a fly, the action alone making Frieza's aura roar around him. The kai then addressed Goku once more. "It is nice to see you once again, Goku, but I must return to my meditation. It keeps my mind and body centered, and a kai must always be in a state of homeostasis."

Though looking very sad about it, Kibito Kai also added,"I fear I must join him as well, Goku. It is a rather important chore, I'm afraid."

"No problem!" the Saiyan assured with a nod to the kais as they began walking away. "I'll come back sometime later to catch up with you both!" He offered them both a wave as they returned to their meditation above the serene lake, and then turned back to look at Cell and Frieza, the latter attempting to make old kai combust by glare alone. "Things don't change much, do they Frieza?" Goku asked with a bright chuckle.

The frost demon turned that deadly leer upon Goku, whose smile at the situation only grew, and then glanced back at Cell, who'd also begun to laugh at that point. Then, he scoffed and turned his nose up at the Saiyan. "Whatever!" he snapped in an attempt to pass his anger off on the two. "Do as much reading as I do, and we'll see how happy you are!"

"I actually manage pretty well," Cell spoke up, earning yet another scathing glare from the short alien.

Another scoff rolled from Frieza's lips. "Freakish androids aside…" he said, turning away from Cell and landing those red irises back on Goku. "What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"Who me?" Goku questioned innocently, as if Frieza was talking to anyone else, and then added, "Well, I was actually on my way to visit King Kai when I thought about how long it'd been since I saw you guys. Figured it wouldn't hurt to take a detour to the Planet of the Kais and catch up with old friends!" He offered the two former villains wide smiles after he'd called the two actually friends, a smile that they both returned with a smirk. "I would invite you two to come along, but…well…he's just gotten his planet restored…" Goku scratched at the back of his head awkwardly and looked up at Cell. "Things hadn't exactly gone the best last time Cell and I were both on King Kai's planet at the same time…"

The brief memory of the incident passed through both Goku's and Cell's mind, Semi-perfect Cell's bloated body and Goku appearing on the tiny planet with King Kai screaming his head off and Goku offering a meek apology before they were all blown to space dust.

"Wasn't the best of first impressions, was it?" Cell mentioned with a smile tugging at his lips as he casually tapped his chin. His android eyes darted down to Goku, who offered his own sheepish smile before bursting with laughter.

"He was so mad!" Goku laughed out. "I thought he'd kill me all over again! Man, I can't tell you what I had to do to get him to forgive me for that one!"

And while Cell and Goku both laughed at what surely was quite the fond memory, Frieza stood aside, glancing back and forth between the two. After a few more seconds of their joyous moment, the tyrant finally cleared his throat, the sound working to pause Cell and Goku's laughter, as well as gain their attentions. "I have no idea what either of you find so funny," he said, almost sounding irritated with the situation. "But all jokes aside, Goku, shouldn't you be on Earth helping the others prepare for the celebration? I mean, Cell and I planned on being fashionably late, but thanks to that insufferable tyrant over there…" Frieza turned a deadly glare to old kai, who miraculously managed to hear and also landed a lethal glare right back, before turning away and back to Goku. "…it looks like we'll be forced to stay here and catch up on our reading."

"Speak for yourself, Frieza. I'm ahead of schedule," Cell mused, almost smugly.

"What!" the tyrant barked and turned around to address the android, who was smiling wickedly. "You bastard! We're supposed to be a team! You can't abandon me here!"

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you slacked off," the bio-android shrugged, inwardly loving how angry Frieza was getting.

"…um…guys?" Goku questioned, stealing the guardians' attention as he looked at them as if they'd grown two, fire-breathing heads. They'd lost him at celebration. "What are you two talking about? What celebration?"

The look of utter shock in Goku's question struck Frieza and Cell like frying pans to the face. Both completely stilled upon the hero's inquiry, too shocked to truly believe that Goku had actually forgot about the massive birthday party for his best friend since he was a child. And while the guardians stood there, mouth agape, Goku could only stare back with crippling confusion.

"Goku, how could you…"

"Nope," Frieza demanded and slapped a hand up to cover Cell's mouth before he could continue talking. "For this battle, Cell, we will be no help," he went on to say, his red irises watching as Goku slouched in mock defeat. "Forgetting something like this should be unforgiveable, Goku. You want to know what's happening today? You'll just have to remember it on your own because I know you've been told about it numerous times. I'd go so far as to say your wife and kids reminded you of it this morning."

"But –!"

"No buts!" Frieza snapped with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You're on your own."

Goku's shoulder slumped in defeat. "You just want to see me suffer, don't you?"

"In ways that you could never understand," Frieza mused with a conniving smile that only made Goku whine as Cell shook his head in unbelievable enjoyment of Frieza's torture.

"Could you at least tell me how long I've got until the celebration starts!" Goku demanded like a child on the verge of a temper tantrum.

Frieza briefly glanced up at Cell, locking eyes with the android as if silently asking should he do the Saiyan the favor. He then looked back at Goku and said, "It's hard to judge Earth's time from up here, but I'd say that you have about five minutes, Goku." He even held up a hand with all five digits spread to emphasize the statement. "If I were you, I wouldn't waste any time."

Goku watched Frieza's hand for a moment, as if processing the information, before he jolted with an idea. "Okay!" he declared happily. "That means I should have plenty of time to visit King Kai and probably get in a little training with the new planet's gravity before I head back to Earth! Thanks, guys, but there's no time to waste!" Goku pressed his index and middle finger to his forehead while waving at the duo with his other hand. "See ya on Earth!"

And with that, the hero vanished into thin air right before the guardians, leaving both Cell and Frieza a little shell-shocked. Then, as if an afterthought, Frieza turned to Cell and asked, "Did he just insult me?"

Cell pondered over the question for a moment, as if torn between answering truthfully and being kind to Frieza. "It's really only an insult if it's not true," the bio-android said and then casually walked away from the tyrant, hoping for that to be the end of their conversation, but Frieza's rebuttal was right on the verge of being yelled when they both suddenly caught the glimmer of movement far, far out into the sky.

The angry words dying in the frost demon's throat, Frieza said, "Did you see that?"

Before Cell could answer, they both caught sight of the object. It was a spaceship of some kind with a huge clock on the face of the ship, and it was barreling towards the planet like a fiery meteor. The kais both took note of the flaming spacecraft as it sped through the air, their meditative trances broken once more to look upon the sight. And then they were forced into the sky as the spacecraft whipped through the air, right over the spot where they'd been floating. Cell and Frieza both ducked as the runaway ship whizzed right over their bodies and careened on further down the surface before crashing violently into the face of a small hill.

"What is that?" Kibito Kai announced as he floated above the guardians, his eyes glued to the scene, watching as smoke bellowed from the small crater the spaceship had created.

"I think _who_ would be more accurate," Cell mused, arms folding impatiently as he waited out the view of their unexpected visitor.

Frieza's stance mirrored his comrades, impatient and attentive of the scene. "I could always use a distraction!" he called out, the idea of battle making his blood rush.

But old kai silenced all of their concerns as he rushed ahead of them and threw an arm out to the side as if to stop anyone from doing anything hasty. "Don't you dare think about harming this spacecraft or the person in it!" he demanded heatedly. "There's already so few of us left! I won't stand by and allow another kai to be eliminated!"

"A KAI!" all three spectators announced shocked.

On cue, a hatch at the roof of the craft exploded off the ship. The second it did, a rather large yellow bird rushed out as if trying to escape hell itself, and right on the bird's coattails was a small girl, definitely of the kai species with her pointy ears, pink skin, and ruby red hair. If that wasn't enough of a distinguisher, she was even dressed in the regal clothing associated with the Kais of the Sacred World, and had a pair of Potara earrings on.

"You stupid bird!" she yelled out angrily as she flew off after the creature, trying desperately to attack it or at least capture it. "Were you trying to kill me?! I let you take the wheel for one second and you fly us directly into a sun AND an asteroid field! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"TOKI! TOKI!"

The quartet stood by and followed the scene in awe. The girl chased after the bird for what felt like two full minutes and she finally caught up to it, she smacked it over the head with enough force to make the poor creature fall out of the sky with a smoldering bump on his head. And after her eventful time, she took a long breather up in the sky to reclaim some sense of nobility.

They gave her a respectable amount of time before old kai finally decided to clear his throat to get her attention. The unexpected sound made the girl kai jolt upward and look down at the others, who all collectively waved up at her. Looking utterly mortified to be seen in such an undignified manner, she carefully floated out of the sky, back to the grass, and then turned to face them all. She straightened her back, lifted her head, and took the pose befitting of a woman in her supreme position.

"Greetings," she said, as if the comical fight she'd just had with a bird did not just happen.

"She cannot be serious," Frieza mused, with an eyebrow quirked.

"Be quiet!" old kai shushed and then turned back to the girl, and even took two steps forward. She was a small kai, only landing somewhere around Frieza's shoulder height. So then, it wasn't much for old kai to look down on the girl as he stepped closer. "I-It's been awhile, Jiran," Old kai spoke, sounding utterly nerve-wrecked as he stood before the kai.

"I could say the same thing about you, old man," Jiran replied, taking a brief second to look Elder Kai over with a hint of disdain in her eye before she shifted her weight and folded her arms condescendingly. "I see someone finally freed you from the Z Sword. They must've had some incredible power to do so." Old kai nodded in kind to the girl's word, almost blushing as he did so, and carefully took another step towards her, but then Jiran spoke again. "But that's beside the point!" she asserted and walked around the elder as if he had never been standing there in the first place. "I'm not here to chat, I'm afraid," she went on to say and walked right up to Kibito Kai, Cell, and Frieza. "I've come with rather terrible news, news that I must share with the last of the kais."

The rather noble and assertive tone in the girl's features nearly made Kibito Kai's instints as a deity come alert. He met her professional exterior with one of his own as he said, "Not to sound crass, but I am going to have to ask who you are. It's obvious that you're a kai, but I have no knowledge of your existence. So please, explain yourself."

If the girl was surprised by Kibito Kai's question, it didn't show. "I've been known to many of my kai brethren as Jiran," she replied casually, arms folded behind her back as she looked up at the taller kai. "However, to many other deities and entities of Otherworld, I am also known as the Supreme Kai of Time." Jiran paused in that moment, watching as the shock of her announcement dawned on her three spectators. "It's my job to oversee the flow of time and make sure no absurd anomalies arise. Most often, I am the one that passes down knowledge of certain threats in the galaxies because of what horror crimes they may commit in the near future. Essentially, gentlemen, I am the overseer of time and space."

While Frieza and Cell took their own respectable amounts of time to process this information, Kibito Kai stood like a deer in headlights as he tried to think through what Jiran had just announced. "I…I can't believe this. Th-there is a Supreme Kai of Time and I knew nothing about it," he gaped.

"You really shouldn't feel bad," the girl spoke with a slight tilt of her head, almost to look sympathetic. "My position isn't known to very many people and being how the kais were basically driven to extinction by Majin Buu, it doesn't surprise me that the knowledge of my position wasn't passed on to you." She then took her eyes off of Shin to look back and forth between Cell and Frieza. "Judging by what I've seen of your pasts and what could've become of your futures," she said. "I'm not entirely sure I agree with Shin's decision to have you here on this planet."

Frieza scoffed brazenly in the kai's presence. "Take a number and stand in line with the rest of the people who don't think that we're good for our positions," he snapped. "I enjoy an audience."

Jiran took a moment to look Frieza up and down before clicking her tongue in irritation and looking back at Shin. "Be that as it may, I'm here on pressing matters, Shin. As per my job, it's my responsibility to look over the various multi-verses that arise. There are certain beings that are capable of altering timelines, mostly for their own nefarious purposes, and I – alongside my Time Patrollers – stop these creatures and fix time for all." Jiran reached into a small sack tied to her waist and pulled out a small scroll that seemed to be engulfed in black fire. "But I fear that a knew enemy against time has risen and not even my Time Patrollers have been able to stand a chance against him or the terrible creatures that he's created."

By that point, Old Kai had walked back over and he frozen up the sight of the dark fire scroll. His eyes grew wide and he seemed to break into a nervous sweat as he watched. Even Kibito Kai seemed taken aback by whatever maleficent energy that coiled in the time scroll.

"Wh-what is that power I feel radiating from the scroll you're holding? I…it feels so, chillingly dark!" Shin exclaimed, and even took a step back from the scroll.

Cell quirked a brow upon Shin's exclaim and looked back and forth between the scroll and kai as if he'd missed some crucial information. "What energy? What darkness are you talking about?" he questioned upon the kai and even walked over to the scroll. "I don't feel a thing," he said and even reached out to poke at it.

"That isn't surprising," Elder kai spoke up, reclaiming some sense of composure as he folded his arms behind his back. "What we're dealing with is a power that mortals aren't allowed to sense, for they are unworthy. Are you saying that he's been released, Jiran?"

The kai of time nodded her head in kind to the question and stuffed the scroll back into the pouch. "He has, and I have no idea how," she said and then looked back to Shin. "Since he's been released, he's been wreaking all kind of havoc upon the multi-verses and I have no idea what he could possibly be after. The reason that I've come to see you all now, is because he's landed somewhere in the vast dimension of this universe, but there's this unbreachable cloud that's contaminating this universe's future." Jiran sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "It's something that rarely occurs, but when it does, it usually means trouble."

"But you're the Supreme Kai of Time," Cell declared, almost heatedly as he looked down upon the deity. "What could possibly keep you from seeing what happens in a timeline?"

Elder Kai's long and deep sigh stole everyone's attention before the girl could reply. His gaze looked distant as he looked into the sky, inwardly dreading what this would mean for the entire universe. "The power…of a god," he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, somewhere light-years away from the Earth, the Planet of the Kais, or even farther beyond Otherworld sat a collection of small planets. Each of them surrounded, what could only be seen as an inverted pyramid with a massive tree growing out of the soil. And as one viewed this serene, somewhat beautiful planet, a series of deadly explosions rang off in the distance, explosions that seemed to be emanating from within the tree.

Deeper within the scene, now inside of the massive tree, we find a figure that looked positively regal. He had cyan-colored skin, clothing and robes of a royal caliber, and carried a tall staff as he walked up a set of winding stairs that carried him into a bedroom filled with several floating hourglasses, two of which managed to explode the very second the deity walked into the room.

"That was your second snooze alarm," the man said, now looking up to a small floating rock with a creature of a feline nature curled into a comfy ball.

"Not now! Come back in a few years!" the cat man demanded and rolled over to face the opposite wall and yank the cover over his head, while yet another hourglass exploded.

The cyan skinned deity could only sigh in exasperation before pulling out a microphone from within his robe, a conniving grin on his face. "You can either get up willingly or be woken out of bed by my brilliant singing! You choose!"

The thought alone of hearing the man sing was enough to make the cat man leap out of the bed and onto the floor. "No…singing…ever!" he demanded, looking almost intimidating despite his rather cute, animal nature. "We've been through this already, Whis!"

"Yes, you're right," Whis admitted cheerfully and watched as the cat man proceeded to sit on the floor and scratch himself. "Be that as it may, it's time to rise and shine. You've apparently got big plans ahead for this day. Come on now, Lord Beerus," the man said as he walked to the door and ushered out a hand to get the deity to move along. "Time waits for no man, not even the God of Destruction."


	2. Chapter 2

"496…497…498!" cheered Bubbles and Gregory as they sat on the grass of King Kai's planet. They had little flags and ribbons waving around in the air as they called out the numbers in time with Goku's handstand push-ups. "500!"

Goku pushed off of the grass with enough force to send him into the air after his final push up. A quick round of flips and the hero dropped back onto the ground with a bright, cheesy smile on his face. "Oh this is awesome!" he cheered and gave the peace sign to the monkey and grasshopper, both of which cheered him on. "The new gravity on this planet is really refreshing! I can't wait to start coming up here to train!" Goku declared and then turned to look upon his former mentor.

However, the second he looked across the grass at the portly kai, he frowned when he saw that King Kai wasn't even looking in his direction. Goku pouted like a child and spoke up again to get the kai's attention and was only greeted with more silence.

"Now he's just being rude!" Goku pouted as he folded his arms in a huff.

Gregory then appeared on Goku's shoulder and looked over at King Kai as well, but with more of a look of concern as he watched the deity. "He's been like this for a while now, actually," the grasshopper announced, his words making Goku rethink his pouting.

Bubbles soon joined the group discussion of King Kai's odd behavior and while the trio stood there to ponder over the situation, King Kai stood far away, his body practically trembling with the telekinetic news he was receiving. It was that time of the century that essentially every kai feared, a time when destruction would reign across the universe on a whim. Even the most supreme celestial administrators had no immunity to this deity's rule. This would surely prove to be a time of tension for the entire universe, for the God of Destruction had risen again, and Beerus was sure to bring his divine might on many a civilization.

"KING KAI!" Goku suddenly announced right into the kai's pointy ears, making the deity launch into the air upon shock. Like an innocent child, the hero watched his former mentor shoot into the air and then crash back into the dirt as if he'd had absolutely nothing to do with, and then smiled brightly when King Kai sprung up with anger written all over his face. "I'm glad I finally got your attention," Goku mused with a child-like smile that did nothing to mute King Kai's anger.

"Goku! Have you lost your ever-loving mind scaring me like that!" King Kai barked, a vein threatening to pop from his skull as he yelled. "And right when I'm thinking of Lord Beerus of all people! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

The second the words rolled from his mouth, he quickly slapped his hands over to keep them shut.

"Lord Beerus?" Goku questioned with a confused tilt of his head. "Don't think I've ever heard of him. Who's that, King Kai?"

The portly deity swallowed thickly as he openly gaped at Goku, his mouth dry of words as he tried to think of what to say next. The VERY last thing that Goku ever needed to know was that there was a God of Destruction. King Kai had seen Goku's Saiyan instincts spark far too many times to allow Goku to run out and pick a fight with a god, of all people. The poor fool would get his entire quadrant of space annihilated if he did something so foolish. "Ummm…" King Kai pondered and then quickly spun on a heel to turn away from Goku. "…he's my cousin!" he lied, horribly.

"Cousin?" Goku parroted, not at all seeming to buy that, but took it for the moment anyway. "If you say so," the Saiyan hero crooned and then also turned his back on King Kai with his arms now folded behind his head as he walked away.

"Did he really buy it?" King Kai questioned to himself, inwardly unable to believe that Goku could actually be so gullible. But then, a thought struck the kai that made him straighten his back and chuckle with pride! _Who am I kidding? I'm the master of evasion! Of course I could fool Goku!_

"Hey, Gregory! Who's this Lord Beerus that King Kai's afraid of?" Goku called as he walked into the house to speak to the grasshopper.

The second the words hit King Kai's ears, he froze all together, completely dumbstruck, and then broke the speed of sound to rush after the Saiyan and stop Gregory before he could speak. "NOOOO!" King Kai yelled as he rushed for the doorway, but by the time he'd reached the opening he could see Goku's body trembling with excitement. The Saiyan slowly turned to look at King Kai with his eyes positively shining with delight. "No, Goku! No way! Absolutely n –,"

"WaaaHooo!" Goku yelled as he jumped right through the roof of King Kai's home! "I'm going to fight the God of Destruction!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A god?" Frieza spoke aloud, the weight of the very word still sitting heavily on the group upon the kai planet. "You can't see our future because, at some point, a god crosses paths with us?"

"That is correct," Jiran assured with a nod of her head. "Gods can be quite unpredictable and so it is often impossible to decipher a timeline when they are present. And ordinarily, I wouldn't even bother with sending anyone out to deal with a disturbance during a time in which a god is present, but…" She stopped, a flash of disdain rolling over her face. "…it is the man that we're dealing with that has me very nervous, ESPECIALLY with a god around. With a trickster like him, there's no telling what he's planning."

"Enough of these pronoun games!" Cell demanded heatedly as he drew everyone's attention. "Who exactly are we dealing with here and why is he such a threat?"

"Why?!" Jiran yelled back, her level of intensity matching Cell's. "Because, _Cell_ , he's a god, too!"

The level of shock that smacked Cell, Frieza, and Shin across the face could've been comical if the situation didn't seem so dire. Yet, they still stood there, rigid, without anything to say as the girl turned away, looking lost.

"His name is Demigra," Old Kai spoke, collecting the trios' attentions as he, too, looked off into the distance. Flashes of fire, smoke, destruction, and utter chaos ran through the deity's mind as he briefly remembered the horrors Demigra brought the last time he attacked. "And Jiran is right to be concerned, for he too is a god indeed," he went on to say. "Demigra, the God of all Demons, and as I'm sure you can tell by his name, he is a ruthless demon. One-hundred times worse than Dabura, the so called King of Demons. I don't even think that hell-spawn, Jabura, that you'd all fought in HFIL so long ago could hold a candle to the fury that Demigra brings."

"You're joking," Cell marveled, actually taken aback by the mere thought of such a creature.

"I'm afraid not," old kai mused and then sighed audibly as he shook his head. "You wouldn't know much about him, youngster."

Kibito Kai shook his head in the negative. "No, I don't," he said. "I don't even know a whole lot about the current gods that reign, but this Demon God is completely foreign to me."

"Yeah, he was before your time," the elder replied and slowly moved over to a small rock so that he could take a seat. A beat passed before he said, "Long ago, before Majin Buu drove the kais to extinction, was Demigra, one of the gods. Now, it is important to note that gods cannot be classified as good or evil. They are divine, and their decisions are such, but Demigra was a special case. He was selfish, malicious, and sought to be sole ruler of everything." A brief flash of Demigra destroying countless planets flew through his mind, a wave of chills brought on by the thought. "The other gods didn't care much for Demigra's 'temper tantrum' as they'd called it, so the job to stop him fell to the Supreme Kais. It was an awful fight. So many of us fell by his hand that I thought we'd never stop him, but at last we'd cornered the monster and sealed him away in the sands of time. And that is where he's sat for eons, so long that I'd nearly forgotten him entirely. So much for wishful thinking, I suppose."

"I don't know how it happened, Shin," Jiran spoke up to take the attention away from a reminiscing Old Kai. "But somehow, Demigra has been set free and he's been running amuck in the timelines, causing so much havoc and chaos that my time patrollers can hardly keep up. I don't know what he's seeking in this timeline, but I fear it has to do with whatever god arises. Amongst the wild array of powers he wields, the power to control others is his most lethal. If by some means, he manages to take control of another god, I can't imagine the destruction that he will unleash upon the universe!"

A stiff breeze suddenly whipped past everyone, as if the very climate of the planet feared what could arise next. And there, the guardians stood, processing the information carefully. "Demigra, the God of Demons, huh?" Frieza mused, head dropped as he looked upon the grass.

"A being with power that is even greater than Jabura's, a monster that we weren't even able to completely defeat ourselves," Cell added, his gaze lingering in the sky.

Jiran looked between the two guardians before she focused in on Shin standing in between the two. "I realize this is a lot to drop upon you all so suddenly, but we're all that's left of the Supreme Kais and it is our duty to do whatever it takes to bring Demigra to an end once more," she said. "Take whatever time you need to think things through, but know that I'm ready to –,"

"We'll do it," Cell and Frieza both announced, effectively cutting off the Supreme Kai of Time and shocking her so much that she took a few seconds before responding.

"Y-you will? J-just like that?" she replied hesitantly.

"Um…yes?" Cell said, looking positively confused at the girl's behavior. "We're guardians/unofficial kais. It's kind of our job to do things like this, right?"

"Besides, I'd fight Majin Buu, Jabura, and Goku's wife all at one time if it meant that I didn't have to do any more reading," Frieza added with a sly smile.

Kibito Kai looked between the two and then beamed a bright smile of his own. "Then, it is settled!" he cheered. "We will bring Demigra to an end, once more!"

She looked at the enthusiastic smile of Kibito Kai and then to the more devious looking ones of Cell and Frieza. She then looked over at Old Kai, who looked timidly calm as he watched the exchange. "You guys really have no idea what you're getting into," she said once she'd turned back to the trio, but still, she offered a weak smile and nodded her head. "But I suppose a bit of enthusiasm is just what we need!"

Jiran then struck out a hand before the three, palm down as she waited for the others. "Touch my hand and we can head out to intercept, Demigra. I've been tracking his dark energy the second I reached this timeline. It shouldn't take much to hunt him down!"

Kibito Kai looked back and forth between the small hand and its owner, a tint of red coming upon his cheeks at the thought of touching her. "Um…okay," he said weakly and stuck out a hand to sit on top of hers.

"A battle against a god? This could be interesting," Cell mused as he stepped over and placed a hand on top of Shin's.

"Perfect time to pull out all the stops!" Frieza cheered and followed suit with a hand atop Cell's.

And just when the four seemed ready to warp away, an old wrinkly, purple hand landed atop Frieza's. They all looked over to Old Kai in surprise that he'd want to join the fight. "You're not leaving me behind on this planet!" he crooned. "I may not be much of a fighter, but I'll be darned if I sit back on my butt while the rest of the kais run off to fight the Demon God! We'll put an end to him, together!"

Jiran smiled wildly at the elder. "You may've lost your youth, but it's nice to see you have lost your spunk, _old man_!" she crooned, and then outright laughed when he blushed with embarrassment. "Alright, guys!" she cheered as a sparkly aura began to encase them all. "Let's Go!" And with that, they all vanished in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Cell and Frieza rushed off to intercept the God of Demons and Goku got excited about fighting the God of Destruction, back on Earth, music and fun was in abundance around the Capsule Corp compound. Balloons of varying sizes, tons of streamers and banners, and decorations fit for a party queen were set up all around the compound.

"So, Bulma," Krillin called as he slid into the chair next to the Capsule Corp heiress, who was on her fourth drink already. She turned to the former monk, briefly taking note of the mop of dark brown hair atop his head before looking him square in the eye, suspiciously. Krillin just smiled wildly. "We're about to do all of this partying for your birthday, but still don't know how old you are. C'mon! Just spill the beans already!"

Bulma clicked her tongue in disdain and then leaned in to thump Krillin across the forehead. "I don't think so!" she snapped right into the man's face. "Don't you know that it's rude to ask a woman her age, Krillin! I mean really!"

"Whoa! Whoa! I was just curious!" Krillin defended, trying to wave off the blue-haired banshee with one hand and nurse the red mark on his head with the other.

Before Bulma could properly rip Krillin a new one, they both turned to the latest newcomers of the celebration. Having arrived just in time to see the exchange, Gohan, who was also accompanied with Chi Chi and Videl, waved weakly to the two.

"It's nice to see you two are having fun," Gohan announced as they came to stand before Krillin and Bulma.

Bulma glanced back at Krillin and turned her head away in mock annoyance. Krillin could only chuckle nervously. "Well, we've known each other this long. It's unlikely that our dynamic would change much," Bulma offered and then beamed with a smile. "Krillin's rudeness aside, I'm glad to see that you guys could make it!" However, she pause before speaking again and then glanced around the trio for the expected fourth member. When she didn't find him, she scowled. "Where's Goku?!" she demanded with a fold of her arms.

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his head while Chi Chi took over. "Training," she deadpanned with just as much annoyance as Bulma offered. "I swear that we reminded that knucklehead twice this morning about the celebration, but I think the prospect of going to Otherworld made the information hard to sink in." She then sighed and shook her head. "That husband of mine! If he isn't eating or training OR fighting, he's dead."

Bulma shook her head as well. "I can't be too mad," she said and then nodded her head in the direction of the compound's main building. "Vegeta would rather get in a few rounds of training himself before coming to the party. These Saiyans of ours, Chi Chi. What are we going to do with them?"

"What CAN we do with them?" Chi Chi replied and they both burst with laughter.

And while the ladies wandered further into the celebrations around the compound, Krillin slid over to Gohan's side and nudged the taller man to get his attention. "Women, Gohan. Am I right?" he said and then startled when a rather feminine voice cleared her throat.

"Mind you, I'm still standing right here!" Videl demanded and leaned up to look around Gohan and offer Krillin a chastising glare. She then looked up at Gohan and said, "You'd better not answer that, either!" With that, she walked off to follow Chi Chi and Bulma, glancing just briefly back at the half-Saiyan and then continuing on.

Gohan practically held his breath until Videl was far out of hearing range and then sighed. "Tell me about it," he groaned before he and Krillin also laughed.

"C'mon, kiddo! Let's go have some fun!" the former monk announced as he and Gohan walked along. "With all this money Bulma's put into this celebration, it would take an act of god to ruin this party!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you enjoy your bath, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked of the god as he walked around the large table and sat down a bowl of grapes, and smiled pleasantly as Beerus happily snatched up a bundle and dropped it into the food compactor that was currently his mouth.

The god took his dear time munching away on his food before taking a long sip of wine and then diving into yet another dish that joined the variety of food set before him on the massive table. He ate so much, so quickly, he nearly choked on a bone before hastily washing it down with a gulp of water. "Horrible!" he belched and then picked up some kind of smoked fish from a foreign planet. "You know that I hate baths, Whis! I still don't even understand why I had to take one. You act as if I smelled!"

"You did," Whis replied, not missing a beat as he took away a now empty plate and pretended not to see the death glare Beerus tossed him.

The deity gobbled down the fish and munched it around as he said, "That's beside the point. One of these days I'll figure out how to completely eradicate baths from this universe and we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"Of course you will," Whis stated and then took a seat on the far end of the table with a glass of wine in his hand. A moment passed between the two – the sounds of Beerus's ravenous eating bouncing around the dining hall – and Whis spoke again. "So, would you care to tell me why you chose to awaken so early? Normally, you would've still been unconscious for at least another decade."

Beerus looked up at Whis for a moment, strings of noodles hanging from his mouth as he pondered over the question and found that he had no idea what the answer was. With a quick slurp of the noodles, he shrugged and said, "I'm actually not sure myself. I didn't leave a note or anything before I fell asleep, did I?"

"Um…no." Whis offered the god a very unamused, blank stare as the deity began munching on some sushi. When Beerus simply shrugged in defeat, as if giving up on caring about why he'd awoken, Whis could only sigh in exasperation.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure it was important and will come back to me in due time," Beerus admitted with an air of nonchalance as he took a moment to study a piece of squid before plopping it into his mouth. Whis looked ready to complain about Beerus's uncaring attitude, so the god quickly changed the subject. "In the meantime, why don't you catch me up on some of the happenings that I've missed since being asleep…like, er…Frieza? Yes, Frieza! Tell me what my favorite little imp has been up to since I last seen him. Did he destroy that Saiyan planet like I commanded?"

At the mention of Frieza, Whis perked up. "Why yes he did, Lord Beerus? He seemed to enjoy the show quite a bit if I remember correctly. He said it was the best light show he'd ever seen."

Beerus scoffed with a smug smile. "Did he now? I should really pay him a visit now that I'm awake. He's lived the high life a bit too long for my taste. It's about time I destroy him. And I don't remember Cooler or Cold being too fond of me either. I think I'll destroy them as well."

"No need for that," Whis mentioned and bit into an apple. "The Cold family and its empire have already crumbled. You were beaten to the punch, I'm afraid."

Beerus completely stopped eating to look over at Whis with a puzzled look on his face. "Frieza was defeated?" he asked in surprise. When Whis nodded in the affirmative, the god demanded, "By who?! That lizard's power didn't hold a candle to my own, but for him to have been defeated by anyone else is quite the accomplishment."

Seeing that the deity was indeed fascinated with the story, Whis straightened up his staff that had been leaning against his chair and allowed a green holograph to project for them to view. In a moment, the screen seemed to dive into the past and present some of the highlights of Goku and Frieza's fight back on Namek. "This is the culprit," Whis explained as his eyes looked from the screen to Beerus and back again. "He is a Saiyan from Earth. Born by the name of Kakarot, he was renamed Goku as a child when he was discovered on the planet."

"Saiyan?" Beerus parroted with another look of confusion. "I thought you said Frieza destroyed the Saiyan's planet?"

"Frieza, indeed, blew up Planet Vegeta and basically exterminated the Saiyan race. However, there were a few survivors that happened to be stationed at other planets at the time of their home world's destruction." Whis paused just briefly to sip some of his tea before going on to say, "As it stands, there are only three full-blooded Saiyans left. That includes Goku, and the two Saiyan princes, Vegeta and Tarble. In addition, there are three half-breeds that are part Saiyan and part human."

"Interesting…" the god muttered, having completely dismissed his food momentarily to look back at the screen at just the right moment to see Goku transform into a Super Saiyan. The sight made the god's eyes widen in curious amusement. "You say he is a Saiyan, but what has happened with his hair and eyes? Saiyans transform in the Oozaru form, do they not? What is this?"

Whis glanced back up at the screen and explained, "Ah! I believe this is a highlight for this Saiyan in particular because he managed to achieve a form of power that hadn't been seen in their race for a millennium. It is drastically different from the great ape form, in both size and power. If I'm not mistaken, they refer to it as Super Saiyan?"

The cyan-skinned assistant then allowed the screen to fade away and his staff to lean back against his chair as he then chose that very moment to begin clearing away a few more dishes. He stepped past Beerus as the cat-god seemed caught in a momentary stupor of some sort. Whis didn't pay the man's zoned-out appearance too much attention though, and was already beginning to balance a huge stack of plates. "Oh, Lord Beerus!" he began, a thought suddenly dawning on him in regards to Frieza. "I suppose that it may be worth mentioning that Frieza isn't exac…"

"I've got it!" Beerus suddenly announce, so abruptly that Whis startled at the deity's surprising vigor. While Whis attempted to reclaim his balance with the stack of plates in his hands, the god leapt out of his chair out of unbridled excitement. "I've got it! I've got it!" he cheered with a bright smile and then bounced right down to land directly in front of Whis. "I now remember why I chose to awaken so early, Whis!"

"Oh, do you?" Whis said, sounding very unamused at the god's boisterous display.

"Yes!" he cheered in response. "On this day, I am set to meet my sworn rival! I creature of such power that we will make the cosmos quake with our battle! It's been foretold by the Oracle Fish, so it shall pass!" Despite the god's excitement, Whis still looked unconvinced and practically bored as he still balanced the plates. "Why aren't you happy for me? You're making me angry," Beerus admitted with a deep scowl.

Whis just sighed and began walking out of the room, "Not to say that I'm not happy for you, Lord Beerus, but you have a tendency to get a bit overwhelmed by the Oracle Fish's predictions." He walked out of the room just briefly before returning, now freed of the dishes. "Need I remind you of the prediction of the famous pop singer coming to live with you? That still has yet to come to fruition."

"It will happen! Be positive, Whis!" Beerus demanded, hotheadedly and then scoffed at Whis's expression. "It doesn't matter anyhow because I have faith that that Saiyan is set to be my rival. It's no coincidence that he'd be brought to my attention on this very day. This Goku is my rival, Whis. He is the Super Saiyan God that I was prophesied to do battle against!"

Whis still looked unconvinced of the situation, but he smiled nonetheless. "Well then, Lord Beerus, we aren't going to find him sitting around here all day, are we? Let us seek out this Super Saiyan God that you're so interested in meeting."

Beerus turned back to Whis with a triumphant smile. "Yes! Let's find Goku at once!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're unbelievable, Goku! Truly, truly unbelievable!" King Kai yelled in anger as he chastised the hero. The portly deity glared over to Goku as the Saiyan and Gregory meekly hammered away to patch up the large whole that had been created in King Kai's house. Despite Goku's saddened appearance and the assortment of bruises and bumps on the back of his head, the kai couldn't muster up much pity for the man. "And I don't mean that in a good way!"

Goku lifted his head, mouth opened to speak, but was shushed when King Kai leveled him with a harsh glare. He simply lowered his head again and continued patching up the house.

"I mean really?! Not only do you fly off the handle and create a skylight in my house, but you have the nerve to go thinking you can fight with the God of Destruction! Have you lost your mind!" When Goku lifted his head to try and defend himself again, King Kai glared once more to make the Saiyan look back down and continue patching. "We're not talking about some tyrant of the galaxy, Goku! Not some lab experiment or magical being of evil, we're talking about a god! And you never, EVER mess with a god! Do you understand me, Goku?!"

"Yes, King Kai," Goku whined, like a small child that couldn't get his way. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"You better promise!" King Kai demanded and then folded his arms with a huff. "Going around thinking you can just pick fights with the god of destruction. You'd better be happy that Lord Beerus is nowhere around, Goku. You have no idea what kind of mess you'd be getting into."

"And what kind of mess would that be, West Kai?"

King Kai seized up all of a sudden, as if a shiver ran up his spine, and slowly, the kai turned around, dreading what he knew would be behind him. Sure enough, once King Kai turned fully to gaze out onto his lawn, he found just what he didn't want to find. Lord Beerus and his faithful assistant, Whis, were standing out on the grass with curious – and slightly mischievous – smiles on their faces as they looked back up at King Kai, Goku, and Gregory atop the small house. The portly kai's mouth turned dry as sand as he looked across at the god of destruction and while words eluded King Kai, Goku peeked around the deity with a questioning look on his face.

"King Kai, who is – ?" Goku didn't even get a chance to finish before King Kai spun on his heel and punched the Saiyan down into the house in an effort to get him out of Beerus's sight.

And while he lied down in the rubble of the kai's new skylight, King Kai leapt off of the building and landed back onto the grass with the kindest and most submissive smiles he could offer. "Greetings, Lord Beerus, Master Whis!" he cheered merrily as he walked closer to the upper-level deities. "It's a lovely day, isn't it? Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

"Don't try to overstep that comment you made a moment ago. I want to know what you meant!" demanded Beerus, who looked ominously angry at the moment. "You did a good job whittling down the remnants of your last planet, West Kai. Would you like me reduce the size a bit more?"

"No, no, no!" whined King Kai and waved his hands around frantically. "I wasn't talking about you, Lord Beerus! I was talking about my friend!" The portly deity tried to wave off insinuation like a big misunderstanding. "He can be such a slob sometimes!"

"Quite." The ominous aura that had emanated from Beerus then retracted as the god turned his eyes away from King Kai and looked over to where Goku was stumbling out of the house while holding his head. "I suppose that was the friend that you were referring to?"

King Kai turned to look back at Goku and gasped again before turning back to Beerus and offering a meek head nod. "Please…allow me…to get him…" King Kai didn't wait for a response before he bolted over to Goku.

"Ouch! King Kai that really hurt!" Goku whined, but the deity paid it no mind.

"Listen, Goku! And when I say listen, I mean listen!" He reached up to pull Goku's ear down to his mouth, so as not to allow Beerus to hear them this time. "Over there is Lord Beerus and his assistant, Whis. This is where that promise you made comes in! You cannot –under any circumstances – challenge Lord Beerus to a battle! His temper is worse than Vegeta's and Frieza's combined, so whatever you do, stay on your best behavior!"

"Now this is just getting rude, West Kai," Beerus called out, impatiently.

"Oh, my apologies, Lord Beerus!" King Kai cheered and then reached up to pull Goku over towards the other two. "This is a good friend of mine, and former trainee," he said as he indicated up to the saiyan hero. "His name is –,"

"Goku," Beerus finished with a smile as he now addressed the hero. Goku looked at Beerus as if not quite believing that the god knew who he was, but Beerus nodded to affirm his knowledge. "I've learned a little bit about you recently, Goku, and I've actually come all this way just to see you."

"Oh no," King Kai grumbled under his breath.

"Oh really? Well, I don't know why you'd want to see me, but it's nice to meet ya!" Goku admitted cheerfully, making King Kai groan even more with the informal way that Goku spoke to the god.

"I'm sure," Beerus mused and then said, "but I'm tired of the pleasantries. Now, show me your Super Saiyan God power so that we may do battle."

Both King Kai and Goku then gaped at the god, who simply stared back at them with a twinge of anger running through his veins at the expressions he was receiving. "Umm…" Goku said, being the first to find his voice. "A Super Saiyan…what again?"

"God." Beerus looked very unamused. "A Super Saiyan God! Do you not know your own power?!"

"I have never heard of that," Goku responded as he scratched his head innocently. Then, a sudden flash of golden power overtook his body as he leapt into his SS form. "I have this," he said before another flash overtook him, this time sparks of lightning rushing around his body. "And I have this…and well there's another level beyond this, but that's about it," Goku admitted.

"I don't think this is what you're looking for, Lord Beerus," Whis spoke up, to which Beerus simply scoffed.

"He said he had another level beyond his current one. Don't be a storm cloud, Whis!" Beerus demanded, and turned away as Whis simply shook his head. "I don't know what's what, or what I'm looking for even looks like. So, how about this? You just come at me with your full power and I'll decide if you're the Super Saiyan God I seek."

Beerus's stance didn't change a bit as he said this, making Goku not sure if the man was really serious or not. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't want to warmup a bit or, I don't know…prepare yourself?" the Saiyan hero asked in curiosity that turned to astonishment when the god answered in the negative.

"No, it's fine," he admitted and folded his arms behind his back. "Move on to that next level that you mentioned and let's see what you've got."

Goku scratched the side of his face for a moment and then looked to the side to gain confirmation from King Kai, but was shocked to find that the kai had already retreated to his house and was peeking out of the doorway at the exchange. "Umm…okay then," Goku said before he suddenly smiled widely. "This is actually perfect! I wanted to get a chance to fight you anyway, Lord Beerus!"

"Good. Now, let's move this along."

"Fine," was Goku brief reply before a bright, near blinding light, sudden encapsulated his body. A short battle cry poured out from the hero as his blinding aura flashed all around the planet and when the light faded, Goku stood proudly in his SS3 form and smiled confidently over at Beerus. "Is this what you were looking for?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but we'll just have to see how you handle yourself in battle," Beerus admitted plainly.

Goku didn't bother with a response. He merely smirked with confidence and suddenly rushed the god with a blur of speed that very few could've followed. However, Beerus managed to follow the movement with ease and simply tilted his head to the side to avoid getting it punched off by the saiyan.

The hero had to pause in surprise in that moment as he saw how lazily Beerus dodged the move and then looked at the god to make note of the bored expression on his face. With a bit of grunt, Goku yanked by his fist and fired off yet another, in which Beerus lazily dodged again as if the punches were in slow motion. Deciding not to play around anymore, Goku then began swinging out his punches at a blinding speed. Over one hundred punches had to have been slung out in the few seconds of his attack, but still Goku hadn't managed to graze Beerus through the onslaught.

"Hmph…a bit slow I'd say," the god announced, still looking utterly bored.

"What!" Goku demanded, before sneering a tiny bit and then whipping out a kick for the god's midsection.

Beerus deftly leapt over the attack and floated a few meters away from the saiyan in the moment, now a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked back at the frustration slowly creeping up on Goku. The hero looked back at the god with the smallest of scowls before he warped with instant transmission. Beerus, for his part, actually arched a brow out of mild curiosity at the movement, but his interest passed as quickly as it had come as he suddenly yanked up a hand just in time to block another kick that had been aimed at his head. With his attack blocked, Goku materialized with a look of pure shock on his face before Beerus used the hold on his leg to toss the Saiyan aside as if a nuisance.

Goku recovered from the toss easily enough and turned back on Beerus with a golden blast of energy, only to gape in awe as Beerus caught the minor attack in the palm of his hand as if it had been a butterfly. "I should also mention that you boast a modest power level," the god denounced before tossing the golden orb of ki aside and folding his arms behind his back.

Looking completely dumbstruck for a moment, Goku reclaimed his senses and suddenly lunged at Beerus with an arm pulled back in preparation for the assault. The god of destruction merely watched the hero close in on him as if watching rainfall, the act making Goku's irritation spike. A battle cry tore from Goku as he dropped down upon Beerus and fired out a fist for the god, but Beerus practically vanished right before Goku's eyes, allowing the fist to crash into the ground and the mere force of attack caused an explosion of energy on the opposite side of King Kai's planet.

"Oh, come on!" King Kai cried out.

But the kai's complaint went unheard as Goku straightened back up and whipped around to find Beerus once more, who was calmly standing a ways away with that taunting smile plastered to his face. The god teetered his head a bit and revised his previous statement. "Maybe an above average power level instead," he said, condescendingly.

Goku couldn't help smirking at the comment, despite how frustrating things were getting. "Alright Beerus, for the sake of King Kai's planet, I wanted to hold myself back a little bit, but for this one I think I'll go all out!" The Saiyan hero crouched down a bit and cupped his hands at his side as his aura flared to life and a blue orb of energy began gathering in his palms. "Kaaa…meeee"

"Wait a second, Goku! I think this is taking things a bit far!" King Kai yelled out from the safety of his house, only to briefly glance around Goku's powered up body to lock eyes with Lord Beerus briefly. The glare Beerus sent the kai specifically demanded that he shut up, now. "Nevermind," King Kai said and then moved back behind the doorway.

"Haaa…meee!" King Kai's small planet actually began to tremble at that point as the lightning from Goku's aura began flashing out in all directions. And despite the power emanating from the saiyan hero, Beerus remained in that formal, yet lackadaisical position with his arms folded behind his back.

"HAAA!" Goku roared as a colossal wave of energy shot out from his palms and rushed right for the god of destruction.

"Oh my!" Whis announced as the rushed of wind and energy from the blast struck his body, now moderately surprised at the power that Goku had.

Beerus, on the other hand, looked unmoved, although he now wore a bit of smile at the expectation of a challenge. The wave of energy rushed at him like a speeding freight train. In the brief seconds before impact, the god seemed to ponder if he wanted to use his hand to fight off the attack, but allowed a wicked smile to dawn on him before he turned to the side and swung his tail up to meet the attack.

"No WAY!" Goku yelled out at the sight.

But Beerus pressed on in his attempt and though he looked to have a moment of intense effort, he still managed to angle the colossal Kamehameha wave away from his body using his tail and slap the energy blast away. A moment of laughter poured from Beerus's mouth before he warped away into thin air and then appeared directly in front of Goku with his finger poised to flick the Saiyan away. "Yes way," he said mockingly before the finger was slipped out and smacked into Goku's head with enough force to send the Saiyan flying back into King Kai's house and considerably wreck the recently created home.

"Are you done having fun, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked as he appeared at the god's side.

Beerus sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. It appears Goku isn't the Saiyan God that I seek. Take me to the Saiyan prince instead, surely he must know of my rival!"

Whis looked ready to sigh in exasperation, but happily reclaimed his breath when Beerus narrowed his eyes on him. "Yes, of course, Lord Beerus," he instead said and a sparkling aura encapsulated them both before they disappeared.

And with the deities gone, King Kai released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, now happy to know that Beerus was long gone. "Glad he didn't blow up my home again," the kai commented and then glanced down at the unconscious body lying on top of him and sighed. "But did he really have to use Goku to destroy my house."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, deep in the recesses of space, a lone planet could be found, a planet usually devoid of major conflict, war, or terror. The place was filled with beauty and wildlife, and its citizens lived very peaceful lives, never knowing the horrors of the PTO or any other interstellar crime syndicates. However, on this day, chaos reigned supreme as the citizens of the planet ran for their dear lives, screaming in horror as beasts of many variety attacked them. Even some of their very own citizens had forgone their peace and began attacking loved ones and strangers alike. Cities crumbled, homes burned, and people cried out for relief of the tragedy that had struck them.

And while the planet swarmed with terror, just outside of the planet's atmosphere, an invisible figure moved through the chasm of space, laughing evilly at the horrors that he'd created for the people of the planet.

"Stop right there, Demigra!" the Supreme Kai of Time announced.

The invisible figure indeed stopped and turned towards the kai to see the pink skinned deity alongside Shin and Old Kai. Another laughed poured from his mouth and seeing as he didn't need the invisibility anymore, allowed it to pull back to show his entire form. He was a red haired creature with white skin and red facial markings. He was dressed in robes of blue, reminiscent of a deity and carried a long, silver staff with a red crystal at its head. The malicious being smiled wickedly over at the kais and said, "All of this attention for little old me? I'm flattered."

A shiver ran up Jiran's spine at the evil smile on Demigra's face, but old kai floated forward and said, "How could you do that to those people?! A whole civilization of peaceful beings terrorized and killed!"

Another dark chuckle poured from Demigra and he said, "Oh that? I was just bored and decided to kill some time is all. And what better way to pass the time is there than inciting a bit of chaos?"

"You're despicable!" Jiran shouted.

"Maybe," Demigra admitted, unaffected by the comment. "But I'm a god, and with no imminent force here to stop me, I do as I please. This _is_ all that's left of the kais of this universe, isn't it?" When the kai's all looked insulted by Demigra remark, the demon god could only cackle out a dark laugh. "How pathetic."

"Our numbers might be few, but we will stand against you, Demon God! You will not prevail!" Shin declared.

"Oh? And who will stop me? A weakling kai of time? An old, pruned fool? Or a fused, disgrace of a kai?" When neither of the trio made an immediate move, Demigra could only mock the trio more with a round of laughter.

"I think we can handle that!" a defiant voice announced before two beams of golden energy rushed in at either side of Demigra. The god looked unconcerned though as the blasts connected with an invisible barrier and simply disappeared.

In that instant, Cell and Frieza appeared at the sides of the three kais, both looking just as devious as Demigra as they exchanged glares with the god. "So, this is Demigra, huh? Doesn't look too impressive," Frieza remarked with a sneer.

"Are we sure he is a god?" Cell asked, only to watch Demigra's smirk turn challenging.

"Did you neutralize the chaos on the planet?" Jiran asked before the duo could attack the god.

"About 95% of it anyway," Frieza admitted. "The rest of the population banned together and began taking care of the rest. Cell and I didn't want to miss an opportunity to meet a god."

"So, the supreme kais have done some recruiting, I see. That's unfounded, but certainly necessary considering your numbers. Still, it won't make much difference. I will have this universe and all of time itself at my fingertips soon enough!" Demigra demanded.

"No, you won't, because your terror on this universe ends right – ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" Cell barked all of a sudden as Demigra brought up a finger in a shushing fashion and inclined his head as if trying to hear out something far in the distance.

After a few seconds, an evil smile claimed Demigra's face and he looked back to the group with malice dancing in his eyes. "I'd continue this happy reunion of ours, but it appears the little feline has finally awoken from his cat nap. I should really say hi." And before anyone else could say anything, a dark portal wrapped around Demigra's body and he teleported away.

"Feline? Cat nap? He couldn't mean who I think he means!" Jiran announced frantically.

"Oh no," Old kai sulked.

"I think he's on Earth! We need to get to Earth now!" Shin demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"You still haven't told me why he's here, Vegeta? Is he after you? Goku? THE PLANET?" Piccolo demanded, hotly.

"I don't know!" Vegeta nearly yelled back, making many of the surrounding people stop what they were doing and turn to look at the Saiyan and Namekian. "WHAT!" Vegeta barked angrily, his nerves drawn tight by their current situation. Needless to say, the spectators happily turned back to what they were doing previously. With a sigh of frustration, Vegeta turned back to Piccolo and said, "Bulma arrived and invited him over before he could tell me what he wanted, but I think he said something about a Super Saiyan God?"

"Should've known it had something to do with you saiyans," Piccolo grunted as he folded his arms.

Vegeta just glared. "We just need to keep him happy for the time being. The last thing we want to do is make Lord Beerus angry. He'll destroy all of us if he's angered."

"Let's just hope Goku gets back from Otherworld before things get any more desperate than it currently is. Sounds like we'll need all the help we can get if things turn ugly," the wise namekian remarked.

"Where is my drink?! I asked for it two minutes ago!" Beerus demanded.

Vegeta could only sigh before looking down at the glass of liquid in his hand. "Things had better not getting any more desperate than this!" he grouched before briskly walking off to deliver the drink to the god of destruction, who'd only arrived on the planet about ten minutes ago.

The Saiyan Prince had opted not to tell anyone about their imminent danger with Beerus around, but when Piccolo started noticing how Vegeta basically became the god's slave, he just had to know what was up. The namekian was beginning to wish that he hadn't asked.

Another moment passed before Piccolo decided to try and assist Vegeta on keeping Beerus calm, but as he began to move a dark energy caught his attention. The presence felt so incredibly evil that it made Majin Buu's aura feel like a plethora of rainbows and bunny rabbits. As quick as the darkness had come, it passed on and before Piccolo could investigate, a rustling in nearby bushes caught his eye. Hardly a second passed before Cell, Frieza, Kibito Kai, Old kai, and a fifth person – pink skinned girl that also looked to be a kai – stepped out.

"Cell? Frieza? The venerable kais? Wh-what are you all doing here?" he asked in confusion and took note of the girl again, now noticing that she was carrying some kind of scanning device in his hands. Something was going on. "What's happening now?"

"What makes you think something has happened, Piccolo?" Kibito Shin announced in a horrible attempt to ignore the very desperate situation they were in.

Piccolo didn't even have to say anything. He simply folded his arms, glanced down at the Supreme Kai of Time and looked them all over. Shin could only sigh in defeat. "We're chasing down a homicidal god that seeks the destruction of the universe," Frieza blatantly admitted and glanced around like he expected to see Demigra standing in the midst of his associates.

"Oh, Lord Beerus is already here," Piccolo said and jerked a thumb over in the area where the god was sitting. "Vegeta's been catering to him since he arrived."

"He really is here!" Shin announced with dread written all over his face.

Piccolo looked confused. "The person we're looking for goes by the name, Demigra," Cell clarified.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM HERE!" the namek yelled, drawing yet more attention that area.

"Beerus…" Frieza muttered, as if trying to decipher the name and then looked around in the direction that Piccolo had pointed out, only for his heart to drop when he finally caught sight of the god.

"Something wrong, Frieza?" Old kai asked as he stepped to the Frost Demon's side to look at the petrified expression on the former tyrant's face.

"You actually know this god?" Cell asked next, but didn't get a reply as Frieza suddenly leapt off the ground and hovered right over to the pool area where Beerus and Whis were happily attacking their food.

Frieza's three-pronged feet gracefully landed back on the ground and he immediately began stomping over to where the two deities were. That is, until Vegeta practically materialized out of nowhere with his arms spread out to block Frieza from walking any further. "I don't like that look on your face, Frieza!" Vegeta growled. "You're not picking a fight with the god of destruction here!"

The tyrant looked back at Vegeta and scowled for a moment before allowing the expression to melt into a smile. "I'm merely reconnecting with an old friend, Vegeta," he said slyly. Vegeta began to look confused as to how Frieza knew the god, but wasn't given time to ask before he was shoved aside and into the pool. "Now move it!" Frieza said as he trudged by.

Upon the sound of splashing water, Beerus and Whis looked up from their plates to see Frieza walk right up to them. For his part, Beerus looked absolutely surprised. "Frieza!" he cheered with moderate excitement. "Look at you! You've grown so much since the last time we saw each other!"

Considering Beerus and Frieza had fought once before and the tyrant had to use his fourth form against the god, Beerus certainly knew of Frieza's transformations. Frieza didn't appreciate the mockery. "Beerus, when you said you were a god all those years ago, I thought that was just your overinflated ego! I had no idea you were serious," Frieza seethed.

"Ah, yes, that attitude that I tolerate so much is showing again," Beerus responded with a mischievous smirk. "Has it been so long that you've forgotten how to properly address me? I mean, wasn't that what our little fight was about that time, you not knowing when and how to give _respect_?" Frieza seemed to glare a hole right through Beerus's skull. "Let's try this again, what's my name?"

As if talking through gritted teeth, Frieza said, "…Lord…Beerus…"

"Excellent!" he cheered mockingly and then pointed at an empty seat across from him and Whis. "Now, take a seat and tell me what you've been up to and how exactly you're alive because _someone_ …" Beerus paused to look at Whis, who looked shocked to be addressed. "…said that you were dead."

"I tried to explain that, but you were too hyped up on seeing your Super Saiyan God to listen to me!" Whis demanded in defense.

"Lord Beerus!" Vegeta yelled out as he rushed over to the seated trio. "Is Frieza bothering you? I'd be more than happy to get rid of him for you."

"No, not at all, Vegeta. Frieza is a dear friend of mine who was just about to tell me why he isn't dead! Of course I don't want you to get rid of him…wait until he's done speaking to me, then do so," Beerus explained and plopped a shrimp into his mouth.

"Greetings, Lord Beerus," Jiran announced as she walked over with Old Kai, Shin, Cell, and Piccolo on her trail.

Beerus and Whis looked to the group in surprise. "The Supreme Kai of time? And the kais of this universe are all here to see me? This is just grand, really, but you keep interrupting Frieza before he can talk," the god explained, a sudden ominous aura around his body. "Stop interrupting my conversation!" When the others seemed to get the memo, Beerus turned to Frieza and demanded, "Now tell me about how you lost to that Saiyan on Namek and how exactly you're here right now instead of dead!"

To rehash one of the most embarrassing moments of Frieza's life had to be hard, but to talk about it with Lord Beerus was almost impossible, and as the cat-creature sat there waiting for an answer, Frieza's anger only spiked more and more with the thought of punching him half way across the planet.

"Frieza…" Vegeta growled.

A moment of pure tension descended on the group as Beerus and Frieza locked eyes. The Arcosian might not have been lord of the galaxy anymore, but he was far from anyone's whipping boy, even the god of destruction's. But was it really worth it to fight a battle that he knew he couldn't win?

* * *

King Kai was halfway complete with rebuilding his home when he noticed Goku's prone form begin to stir on the ground. He paused his work to look at the Saiyan, only minutely curious as to how Goku felt after being defeated by the god of destruction. When a long groan emitted from the hero and he sat up to rub his forehead, King Kai decided to make his way over.

"My head is killing me," Goku groaned irritably and then startled as he suddenly began whipping his head around in search of something.

"Lord Beerus is gone, Goku," King Kai stated in a bored tone and took a sip of water as he walked over to the hero. "Now, do you see why I asked that you didn't antagonize him? We are lucky that all he did was wreck my house. It could've been much worse, you know."

Goku pondered over that thought for a moment and then asked, "King Kai, is Lord Beerus evil?"

"Hmm? Um…well…Goku," King Kai meandered awkwardly as he tried to find the correct words to use for such a delicate response. And while he fought for what to say, Goku's expression only grew more puzzled. Finally, the kai sighed and said, "It really isn't a matter of good or evil, Goku. The best word I can use to define Lord Beerus is divine. His judgements aren't necessarily evil, even when he destroys millions of people on his whim. As a god, his role in the universe is to maintain balance and he accomplishes that by reducing overwhelming populations. Does that mean I always agree with every decision he makes? No. But, it isn't my place to judge. I am a kai, he is a god. If Lord Beerus arrived here right now to eliminate me, I'd have no other choice, but to accept it because that is the way of our world and universe."

"So, he could just kill you and get off scot free!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes and no," King Kai answered and then carefully sat beside the Saiyan on the grass. "Even gods have a set of unspoken rules that they have to follow. Destroying a kai or any of the Otherworld deities, like King Yemma, is frowned upon and the god has to have a valid reason for such action. If the god doesn't have a valid reason for such careless destruction, he is to be dealt with by his peers or a conglomerate of Supreme Kais." King Kai allowed that information to soak into Goku's brain for a few, silent seconds, and then went on to say, "You asked if Lord Beerus was evil, Goku. Well, despite his destructive nature, he's far from being an evil creature. There has only ever been one truly malicious and cruel god that we've ever had rule over us, and I can happily say that he's been dealt with and cast away in a dead zone like dimension where he forever will reside."

"What was his name, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Demi-!" King Kai paused mid-answer as his antennae twitched involuntarily. The sense was vague and hardly noticeable. Heck, King Kai probably wouldn't have thought anything of it had he not been speaking of that very god at that very moment. But that dark, malicious, energy of a god was undeniable. Demigra was back and he was on Earth…with LORD BEERUS! "Goku!" King Kai shouted all of a sudden to make Goku startle back. "You have to get to Earth right away! Everyone is in grave danger!"

"Is it Beerus?" the hero demanded as he leapt to his feet at the mention of his home being in trouble.

King Kai followed the Saiyan to standing and yelled out, "It's both!" Goku's brow quirked in confusion so the kai added, "It's Lord Beerus and Lord Demigra! And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that they are set to clash at any moment!"

* * *

"What did you do to me?! What did you do, you sneaky kai!" Frieza practically screamed into Old Kai's face while the older deity simply watched the former tyrant with a bored expression.

Around the two, Piccolo, Cell, Shin, and Jiran stood, watching the whole exchange closely. Beerus and Whis were no longer around the pool, now having found entertainment elsewhere in the party after the god of destruction had gotten the explanation he'd wanted from Frieza.

"I was sitting there just fine one minute – ready to tell that pompous god off – and then the next second, I'm spewing my guts to him and no matter how hard I try to close my mouth, THE WORDS. KEPT. COMING. OUT!" Frieza snatched Old Kai by the collar. "And I know you had something to do with it!"

"Hmph!" scoffed Old Kai and simply held out a hand before it began glowing with a pinkish hue. Frieza watched the appendage for a moment before he suddenly felt his grip on Old Kai's collar loosen and he then involuntarily took two steps back.

"It's happening again!" Frieza yelled and then glowered angrily at Old Kai.

"Of course it is because I'm doing it," the elder admonished and allowed his hand to stop glowing so Frieza could move of his own freewill. Taking a moment to fold his arms behind his back, Old Kai said, "Did you really think that we'd trust to give you and Cell free reign of Otherworld without some kind of precaution? We weren't going to allow what happened to Bibidi happen to us as well. Therefore, when you agreed to Shin's contract and shook his hand that day, you also signed over your freewill to us. Either one of us can make you and Cell do anything we please, even spill your guts to someone you hate."

Both Cell and Frieza's mouths dropped open at that rather unexpected announcement. Cell looked over to Shin for conformation, and the Supreme Kai only nodded his head rather embarrassedly. As for Frieza, his eyes widened with pure anger and he lunged for Old Kai. "I'll kill you!" he yelled out.

But long before he reached the old kai, the deity's hand went back out and began glowing. He clutched it into a fist and Frieza was instantly brought down to his hands and knees. "I don't think so," Old Kai quipped casually and looked down at the Frost Demon as Frieza tried with all his strength to keep from actually bowing. "You know, I should probably start doing this to make you read."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Frieza screamed in pure rage.

And while that stunt went on, everyone's attentions were brought to the large stage by Vegeta's voice. The Saiyan Prince had silenced whatever live band Bulma had paid to play for the evening and was now hoping to perform a number himself, purely for the interest of Lord Beerus – who was beginning to tire of the band's incessant playing. Old Kai let up on Frieza's restraint to let the tyrant watch the scene, as did everyone else within hearing distance.

If it was possible for the Saiyan Prince to become embarrassed, it was at that very moment when all eyes fell on him while he stood on the stage. But when he looked to Lord Beerus, and made note of the level of slowly increasing irritation on the god's face, Vegeta knew what he had to do.

"Begin playing on my mark!" he suddenly barked to the band, who all startled at Vegeta's demand. When they moved to their places and looked ready, the Saiyan Prince sighed heavily before snapping his fingers a few times to catch the rhythm. "1…2…3…!" And with that, Vegeta began to show aside of himself that not even Bulma had seen in all their years of being to together.

Not only had Vegeta caught the beat, but he was dancing perfectly in sync to the music, moving his body all around the stage with the fluidity of water. There were elements of ballet, break dancing, and some other foreign dance style within the routine. And while the Prince of all Saiyans took over the stage with his extraordinary dancing moves, everyone in the area was struck with paralysis as they watched. All except Beerus and Whis, who happily clapped along to the tune and enjoyed the moment.

When the song finally ended and Vegeta finished it with a perfect ballet pose, Beerus and Whis danced off, both still happy with the routine as they sought out more food to eat. The Saiyan Prince watched them leave and sighed once again out of exasperation, but was only granted a few seconds of peace before the entire area broke free with a rocking laughter. No one could contain themselves as they guffawed at the absurdity of Vegeta. For his part, the Saiyan did the best he could not to vaporize everyone there. So, he instead leapt off the stage and stalked away, his face a crimson shade of red from embarrassment.

Frieza took a few more moments to roll around on the ground in hysterics and Cell did his best to stand upright before another wave of laughter would take over him once more and he'd keel back over. Bulma and Videl had to lean against Gohan for support while they cackled, the young hero doing his best to remain still for the women, but even he was having a hard time with his laughing. Even Piccolo, the usually stoic one, was turning red from his effort to keep from just losing it.

"Wait, Vegeta! Don't leave!" Frieza yelled out for the Saiyan, who pretended not to hear him. The frost demon leapt from the ground and ran off after Vegeta, stopping the embarrassed man by grabbing his shoulder. "Come on now!" Frieza mused, barely holding back his laughter. "That was actually pretty good. I had no idea you had it in you."

And while Frieza did his best to not break down into another fit of laughter, Vegeta slowly turned his head to Frieza, the Saiyan's eyes changing to green and his hair flaring yellow. "I will kill you 300 different ways if you don't let me go, Frieza," Vegeta seethed, his threat only making the former tyrant cackle out once more. "STOPPP LAUG –!"

"It's Buu's pudding! You can't have any!" Majin Buu's voice suddenly demanded, working to draw Vegeta's attention.

"For Pete's sake! Can't I get a second!" Vegeta demanded as he now looked over to where Majin Buu sat, a whole tray of pudding cups in front of him and one hand lifted to block Lord Beerus from grabbing one.

"All I ask is one! You have a dozen or more on your plate!" Beerus demanded, anger creeping up on the god. "You will hand one over!" He reached out, a hand moving around Majin Buu's glove, but as he did so, Buu sat up to push his huge gloved hand right into Beerus's face.

"No!" Buu yelled.

"You idiot! Just give him one already!" Vegeta bellowed out as he began running over to the scene.

But by that point, the offense was written all over Beerus's face. The god slapped Majin Buu's hand away from his face and poised a finger right in front of the majin. "Move," was all Beerus said before flicking Majin Buu in the head, the might behind the simple attack sending Buu flying across the area. The blubbery blob bounced twice against the ground, through a tree, and skid to a halt in the grass unmoving.

Lord Beerus watched Buu for all of a second before scoffing and swiping away one of the pudding cups. "Greedy slob," he snapped and began walking back over to Whis.

Vegeta sighed again as he followed the scene, but was happy to see that a little minor damage to Majin Buu was all that Beerus felt like doing in that moment. "Thank goodness," he whispered and looked about ready to walk over and get something to drink. However, right as he turned to walk off, a rapid and frantic beeping noise suddenly started going off.

The Saiyan Prince whipped his head over in the direction of the kais, where he saw the small, pink one looking frantically at a small device in her hands. "He's here! He's here!" she kept spouting while Frieza, Cell, and the other two kais began looking around on the alert.

"There!" Old Kai yelled out and pointed back out in the direction of Majin Buu, who was now standing back on his feet with a dark and hazy aura lifting off of him.

"Oh no…" Vegeta whispered as he watched Majin Buu glare Beerus down. Trying his best to act quickly, the Saiyan Prince sped at Buu in that moment, but the Majin was already rushing at Beerus. "Don't do it!" he yelled out.

Buu seemed mute to everything else around him as he rushed for the god of destruction. And Beerus only vaguely noticed the Majin's incoming fist just seconds before impact. He turned around just in time to watch Majin Buu sling a devastating punch directly into his face. The sound boomed out like a clash of thunder and then Beerus was sent slamming across the ground countless times before flying through the stage and crashing violently into a garden.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Once again, everyone had grown deathly silent and all eyes looked through the wrecked stage to where Beerus had landed. The dark aura that had wrapped around Majin Buu died out and the pink majin began looking around as if had no idea where he was. While Hercule ran over to check on Buu, Vegeta could only stand there, frozen solid at the thought of what was sure to happen next.

Whis groaned and folded his arms as he looked out for Beerus. "And I was really liking it here," he pouted.

Right then, the area was wrapped in a violet hue before a gust a wind blew from the garden with the force of a hurricane. Everyone held onto something, anything, for dear life while the tumultuous winds blew through the vicinity. And in the mix of the wind, Beerus slowly lifted into the air, his aura coiled around his body and shining like a demon.

"I will destroy all of you!" he demanded before his aura flared out like a flashing sun.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no! Oh man! This is so bad!" Kibito Kai cried out as he looked helplessly to the center of the light-show that was Beerus's energy.

The violet light of the deity's flaring power bathed the area in an eerie glow while all of the Z fighters stood in awe of the scene. Beerus energy illuminated the area for a few seconds longer before the light finally died out and left the god floating in the air with purple energy rolling off of his body like flames.

"Majin Buu's actions were a result of Demigra's mind control, wasn't it? Maybe we can reason with Beerus," Cell asked as he looked to the kai's, but continued to cast furtive glances at the immobile god of destruction. The looks that Frieza, old kai, and Jiran offered him spoke clearer than any words could. "Okay. Well, what else should we do then?"

"We could try appeasing to his god-complex," old kai offered cautiously. "If we can at least calm him down, there may be hope for us yet."

Hardly a second after the kai had said this, their eyes were drawn back to the god of destruction as they watched Eighteen, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha rush the deity.

"Well forget that plan!" Frieza snapped.

Eighteen and Krillin led the group as they charged Beerus. The god barely seemed to register their presences as they approached him, but just as the couple aimed a double punch for the god, Beerus seemingly warped right past them and gently chopped them both in their backs. Although the attack looked incredibly soft, both Eighteen and Krillin jolted upon the contact of Beerus's hands and fell out of the sky in agony.

"No! Krillin! Eighteen!" Tien yelled out.

"That's it, buddy! You'll pay for that!" Yamcha cried as he rushed for Beerus next. "WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha demanded the second he appeared within striking distance.

For Yamcha's part, the attack was delivered with exceptional speed, and even so, Beerus dodged around every strike as if the former bandit was moving in slow motion. Yamcha realized his folly in challenging Beerus a second too late as the god dodged around another of Yamcha's fists and moved right into the human's face. Yamcha cringed away from the dominating presence of Beerus, but was far too slow. The god usher up an index finger and speared it right into Yamcha's skull with a denting amount of force, making the former bandit's eyes roll in the back of his head and fall out of the sky, instantly unconscious.

"Yamchaaa!" Tien cried as he watched his friend plummet toward the cement below. With a snarl, he turned his three eyes back up to Beerus, who was watching him like a cat observing its prey. "You bastard!" the triclops sneered and immediately cupped his hands in front of his face as his eyes focus in on Beerus and prepared for his ultimate attack.

"Back down, three eyes! You're no match!" Vegeta demanded hotly.

But the words fell down on deaf ears as energy began gathering in Tien's hands. "Tri-BEAMMM!" he declared, an electrified aura emanating from his impending attack. Meanwhile, Beerus hadn't even blinked as he watched the human prepare. "CANNON!" Tien declared as he fired the blast, his golden energy flaring across the area as the cannon-like ki flew out towards Beerus.

The energy blast struck the god with an explosive force that forced some of the spectators to take cover as the energy detonated. Vegeta held up an arm as smoke from the explosion rushed at him, and Cell and Frieza flinched away from the blinding explosion, but immediately cast their eyes back upon the scene of smoke that filtered away from where the blast had struck Beerus.

"These idiots just don't know when to quit!" Frieza snapped, already knowing the result of the attack.

Tien, unable to sense the godly ki of Beerus, believed for the smallest of seconds that he'd managed to do significant damage to the god. However, his fleeting moment of triumph passed as quickly as it had come when Beerus darted out of the smoke cloud like a bolt of lightning and appeared in the triclop's face.

"For that, you die first!" Beerus whispered in a deadly tone, his fist poised to smash Tien's face in, and the warrior could nothing else besides watch as Beerus's fist began to move toward his face.

However, with impressive speed, a green fist sped through air and crashed into Beerus's cheek long before the god could dispose of Tien. Enough force was put into the punch to knock the god far from Tien, allowing the warrior to breathe a sigh of relief before watching the green appendage retract back to Piccolo's body.

"Thanks, Piccolo," Tien sighed, gratefully.

"Don't mention it," the Namekian remarked and looked from Tien over to Beerus, who took a second to gingerly touch his cheek and make note of the faint mark left on it from Piccolo's sneak attack. "God or no god, I won't stand idly by while I watch my friends get obliterated." He took that moment to toss his turban and hat aside, pop his neck, and take a battle stance as he looked across at the god of destruction. "You won't destroy anything here, Beerus! Not on this planet! Not with these people!"

A translucent, electric aura roiled around Piccolo in that moment as he instantly jumped to his highest level for what would surely be his greatest fight. Not the least bit surprised, he looked back to see Gohan float up to his side, the demi-Saiyan powered up to his mystic power level. Even Majin Buu floated up to meet this challenge and Piccolo smirked cunningly when he looked back at Beerus, who offered his own smile.

"This won't take five minutes," Beerus remarked and flared his violet aura before darting higher into the air with Piccolo, Gohan, and Buu right on his tail.

And while the three warriors took on the god of destruction, Vegeta floated aimlessly as he followed the scene with impending doom. "You buffoons are going to get us all killed!" he growled to himself.

"Hey, Vegeta! What's the big idea?! Get up there and teach that jerk a lesson for ruining my party!" Bulma exclaimed angrily as she slammed her hands onto a table. "Any other time, I wouldn't be able to keep you from a fight!"

"Shut up, you blasted woman! You should've never invited him over here to begin with!" Vegeta snapped back.

"WHAT?!" Bulma responded, her many drinks from earlier beginning to manifest into a drunken rage.

And while the Briefs argued it out, Cell and Frieza looked back to Jiran as she clicked away at the device in her hands. "Come on, come on!" she demanded angrily. "You just had that monster! Find him again!"

"Looking for me, little kai," a demonic voice crooned right into Jiran's ear.

The supreme kai of time squealed out like a helpless little girl and leapt right over into old kai's arms as she frightfully looked back to where she'd once stood. Demigra's dark chuckle sounded out as his cloak of invisibility was pulled back to show the demon god once more.

"What is your game, Demigra?! You say you want the universe and all of time, but what does that have to do with Earth and its people? Why would you orchestrate Lord Beerus's wrath upon this planet?" Kibito Kai angrily demanded.

"I can assure you that Earth and its insignificant inhabitants are of no concern to me," the demon god replied slyly as he casually stepped in a circular path around the kais and guardians. "It can't be helped where that ill-tempered god managed to be present at; for he is the only pawn I seek in this lovely game of mine."

"But what could you possibly want with the god of destruction? It's always been my knowledge that you gods are some of the most unsocial divine beings in the universe. No matter what plot you've cooked up, Lord Beerus would never go along with it," Old kai stated as he followed the casual steps of Demigra closely, cautiously.

The demon god teetered his head as if considering the kai's words. "You are right, you old prune. Us gods aren't the most social and certainly aren't too fond of working alongside one another, but I had plenty of time to reevaluate my stance on socialization while locked away in the sands of time." He paused for the briefest of moments to twirl his staff on his hand, a devilish smile on his face. "I realized that was the flaw in my last attempt on the universe. You see, I was too foolhardy. I had believed that I alone had that power to bring this universe to its knees, and I realize now, how foolish I was."

Demigra briefly scanned over the faces of the group, noting just how intently they watched him. The thought only turned his grin wickeder. He took to his stepping once more as he continued with, "Now, I have decided to put forth my efforts into making friends, and I have to admit that I am loving the results so far. I hardly have to lift a finger."

Frieza cut the god off as a malicious chuckle rolled from his mouth. Demigra paused and glared down the Arcosian until he stopped to glare right back with his unflinching red eyes. "You actually believe that you can make friends with Beerus. You're even more insane that I was led to think."

A soft hum rose from Demigra as he smiled in response. "Ah, I see we have very different ideas of what constitutes a friend. You see, when I say friend, I also mean lackey." It was Demigra's turn to offer a devilish hum of laughter as he said, "In fact, you were a lackey of mine in another universe, Frieza. That is, before I killed you."

A sneer worked its way onto Frieza's face immediately. "Well, I'd like to see that happen in this universe, Demigra!" The former tyrant lifted a glowing index finger that was poised to fire. "Because I can assure you that this Frieza won't go down so easily!" Frieza fired the deadly beam that expanded and grew until it was a beach ball of red energy soaring right at the god of demons.

Even so, Demigra hardly blinked at the incoming mass of destructive energy and stood perfectly still as a second pink energy ball careened into Frieza's and knocked the massive red blast away at the last possible second to spare Demigra. The two powerful energy spheres soared off into the sky where the detonated with a deafening bang.

"Remember what I said about friends," said the god, eyes never leaving Frieza's.

With a sneer, Frieza turned his gaze away from Demigra to look over and spot two more creatures, one male and the other female. They both had the same color scheme with pale – almost light blue – skin and silvery-white hair. The woman's skin tight red and black suit was rather skimpy and she stood with a tall scepter. The man, on the other hand, stood at least a foot taller than the woman and was covered in a red body suit with some form of armor plating covering his torso.

"Oh no! It's her!" Kibito Kai exclaimed worriedly, shrinking back to stand behind Cell.

"And who is she supposed to be?" Cell asked while casting a glance back at Shin.

"Your worst nightmare!" she yelled out angrily. "For what you've done to my brother, I won't rest until you two embrace oblivion!"

"Brother?" Frieza questioned.

"She is Towa, the Demon Princess, and she's also the sister of Dabura," Shin explained, a look of realization and mild surprise dawning on Frieza and Cell. "And the man behind her is Mira, an artificial demon that she created. Supposedly, he is the ultimate demon."

Cell smirked. "Ultimate, you say?" he mused and cast a glance at the hulking demon, who positively sneered back at him.

"I'm so happy that you two could finally show up, Towa. I really do have more important things that I can be doing right now," Demigra announced as he glanced at the two demons.

Towa slowly took her burning gaze from Cell and Frieza and then looked upon Demigra with a submissive smile. "Yes, of course, my divine leader. Do as you feel. I assure you that this scum will be dealt with accordingly!" she replied to Demigra and even inclined her head in a bow, earning a devilish smirk from Demigra.

"Well then," the monster spoke and turned back to the kais and guardians as a dark haze began to crawl up his legs and slowly engulf his body. "I do wish that I could say 'until next time,' but I'm quite sure that there will be no next time for you fools. So instead, I'll wish you a happy afterlife; that is until I conquer all of space and time itself. For now, let the games begin!" And before anyone could do anything to stop him, Demigra was warped away in a haze of darkness, the remnants of his maniacal laugh tapering out.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of that disappearing act," Cell griped and then looked to Mira and Towa, who were both equally staring down he and Frieza, hard.

Casually, Frieza looked over his shoulder to say, "You three might want to take a few steps back," and the kais more than happily abided to the suggestion. "As for you," he said, now addressing Towa. "I never really liked your brother, and I get the feeling that I won't be very fond of you, either."

Towa offered a chillingly devilish smile in return. "Oh dear Frieza, I can **_promise_** that you won't."

* * *

"Vegeta, I swear, you have to be the most selfish, inconsiderate, EGO-MANIACAL, jerk I have ever had the displeasure of being around!" Bulma screamed back at Vegeta as their marital quarrel reached epic proportions. The Capsule Corp heiress even threw her drink aside with lividness.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan Prince looked about ready to have an aneurism with a very definitive and pulsing vein bulging in his forehead. "Well at least I know when to be quiet, you loud-mouth banshee!" he snapped back, making Bulma's eyes go wide with shock and appall.

However, before Bulma and Vegeta's fight could reach nuclear levels, everyone's attentions were brought back to the true terror at hand as Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Gohan crashed out of the sky into the various props and tables around the area.

"Gohan! No!" Videl cried out helplessly as she watched her husband clutch at his side in obvious pain. Mr. Satan grabbed a hold of the girl's arm before she rushed into the danger zone, but even he couldn't take his eyes off of the unmoving body of Majin Buu.

"Four minutes and thirty-two seconds. I am actually impressed," Beerus slyly spoke as he casually descended out of the sky, his violet aura glowing around his body. He floated down to Piccolo, who was currently nestled in the remains of the broken table that he'd crashed through. The Namek gritted his teeth violently as he looked up to the god of destructions, and his eyes grew wide when Beerus placed a palm before him. "Impressed or not. I stand by my word," the god went on to say as a purple orb of ki gathered in his palm, the light illuminating Piccolo's face. "I will destroy all of you."

"YOU KNOW WHAT, BUDDY!" Beerus paused, the shrill voice and sound of clacking heels capturing his attention.

"Wait, Mom! Stop!" Trunks's voice pleaded, but it was too late.

Beerus turned around just in time to see Bulma's palm slap across his face. "You can just get the hell out of here!" the woman angrily screamed.

And the area went deadly silent as Beerus's eyes grew wide out of pure shock. Piccolo was absolutely speechless as he gazed up at the god and Bulma. Vegeta was positively gaping at the scene. Whis had even stopped eating, a sweat drop of nervousness gathering against his head.

As quick as the shock had come upon Beerus's face, it was replaced with unbridled rage, his mouth curling back into a sneer that made Bulma take a step back. "You stupid woman!" he snapped out as his own palm smacking across Bulma's cheek, the power behind it making knocking Bulma to ground and pushing her across the pavement.

"NO!" Trunks yelled out flew out from the crowd to check on his mother, Chi Chi, Roshi, and several of the others following suit.

Beerus watched the moment with boredom in his eyes before he remembered what he'd been planning to do a few seconds earlier. The god prepared to turn back to Piccolo, but didn't get the opportunity before a fist crashed into face with an unprecedented amount of power. The god stumbled back, not just out of shock, but a moment of pain and before he could catch his bearings, a knee slammed into his stomach, another fist across his jaw, and finally an uppercut into his chin that sent him piercing into the air. With a snarl, Beerus flared his energy to stop himself and glared back to his attacker.

"Finally decide to show your true Saiyan colors, Vegeta?" Beerus snapped before bring up a hand to wipe away the trail of blood running from his mouth.

Vegeta, whose body was wrapped in a golden haze glared up at Beerus with a fury unlike no other. "How dare you…" A surge of electricity flared around his body. "…put your hands on MY BULMA!" The Saiyan prince erupted in grand display of golden energy as he leapt right into his SS3 form and he aimed his emerald eyes right up at the god of destruction.

"I've seen this look before," Beerus grouched with an undertone of unhappiness, but he offered a smile in any event to challenge set before him. "Hopefully there will be something different about you. Just maybe you'll prove to be the Super Saiyan God I seek!"

"God or not, Beerus! For what you've done to my wife..." Vegeta's aura flared and he shot into the air like a golden rocket, a fist pulled back and ready to strike, "I'll make sure you bow before me!"

* * *

 **Next update: Tuesday 2/9**


	6. Chapter 6

Beerus followed Vegeta's movements like a cat watching its prey and just as the prince was ready to strike, the god dodged out of the way just in the nick of time. A sly smile adorned his face as Vegeta glared at him. The Saiyan prince sneered with anger for a moment before spinning around with an elbow strike aimed for Beerus's chest. Easily, the god blocked the attacked and pressed on to block two punches at his skull and a kick at his midsection.

"Too slow, Vegeta," Beerus mocked.

"Buzz off!" Vegeta sneered!

Quick as a whip, the Saiyan Prince slammed a kick into the god's stomach and pushed on with a jab to his jaw. Beerus sneered through the two strikes and was ready to attack, but was cut off as Vegeta placed a palm in his face. The god frowned and Vegeta smiled wickedly before firing off a point blank blast that shot Beerus through the air and off into the distance.

"Get 'em, Dad!" Trunks cheered just before Vegeta flew off in pursuit. The Saiyan warrior paused just briefly to smile down at his son and offer a thumbs up before flying off.

Meanwhile, Whis was asking for another plate at the sushi bar and the poor chef looked so positively shocked that he could barely move.

"Um…shouldn't you be helping your friend?" Mr. Satan cautiously asked of Whis, who paused just long enough to offer the champ a quizzical look.

With the most innocent smile, Whis replied, "Trust me. You don't want me to get involved." And then returned back to trying to rouse the chef out of his stupor.

* * *

"Vegeta has begun battle with the god of destruction," Cell spoke, his eyes remaining fixed on Towa and Mira as he addressed Frieza. "He will need our help."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Cell, I think that we'll have our hands full for the moment," the former tyrant replied, just as he noted Towa's smile turned surprisingly wickeder.

On cue, Towa and Mira rushed the guardians. Towa spun in with a swing of her scepter that Frieza managed to duck under and then pressed on with a stab of its hilt that the frost demon leapt away to dodge as it crashed right through the ground.

Cell and Mira went punch for punch expertly in a bout of martial finesse, each managing to dodge the other's strikes while attacking back without missing a beat. The perfect android dodged yet another punch before striking out to grab hold of Mira's fist before it could retreat. Before the demon could counter, Cell yanked him in with a punishing jab to the jaw and a heel kick to the chest that knocked Mira away. The artificial demon recovered almost instantly, though, and just as Cell rushed in to press his attack, Mira leapt onto his hands and spun around with a rapid kick that nearly took Cell's head off and made the android stagger back.

However, Cell recovered just as fast and rushed back at Mira with a powerful fist that the demon mirrored, their punches meeting fist to fist with a shockwave of power that ripped at the pavement below their feet.

"You can't possibly expect to win," Towa boasted as she charged Frieza with a storm of attempted scepter strikes.

Frieza scoffed as he dodged the attack and leapt away from the demon princess. "Considering you can't lay a hand on me…" He tapered off, allowing the insult to burn that much more.

A fleeting moment of anger rose in Towa before she smiled cleverly. With a humph of effort, she slammed the base of the staff into the ground. Frieza watched with anticipation before his gaze was brought down to his feet, where a translucent wave of ki burst through the ground and smashed into his chin with a rattling force. Not a second later, Towa's scepter darted through the air and crashed into Frieza's ribs and sent the former tyrant rolling across the ground.

The demon princess hummed playfully as she leapt into the air to grab her scepter and then descend upon Frieza's body. "You were saying!" she chimed as she aimed to pierce right through the Arcosian's body.

With alarm written on his face, Frieza expertly dodge the stabbing strike, leaving the scepter to spear into the ground. A snarl worked its way from the guardian as he spun on his heel and allowed his long tail to slap Towa across the face with enough power to force the demon back. He then pressed on with a barrage of punches and kicks to which Towa dodged or blocked easily enough. After the princess dodged a spinning heel kick from Frieza, the former tyrant leapt off the ground and aimed a dropkick for Towa's chest, but the demon princess blocked the attack with her scepter. Even so, the power behind it pushed Towa off the ground and she flipped through air before regaining her footing.

"Take this!" Frieza cheered as he cleaved his index and middle finger through the air, a sharp arc of ki firing out in pursuit of Towa.

Once again, Towa lifted her scepter to block the attack. However, this time, a dark aura radiated from the staff and seemed to increase Towa's power so that she could meet the blast head on. Frieza's Fissure Slash crashed against Towa's scepter in a battle of power, but the demon's proved greater as Frieza's attack split apart around the princess and crashed off in the distance with an explosive force.

"You can't beat the power of a god, Frieza!" Towa cheered out, making the tyrant quirk a brow in confusion.

But instead of explaining, the dark aura of Towa's staff grew even stronger before the princess did a quick spin and slashed her own arc of dark energy through the air. The massive blast rushed right at Frieza, and he was so taken off guard that he merely placed up his arms to block just before feeling the full force of its power. Frieza was taken right off his feet and crashed through three trees before landing in the pool.

Cell took his eyes off Mira for just a second to check on Frieza, but that was all the time the artificial demon needed to capitalize. Before Cell could turn back to the fight, Mira rushed in with a punishing knee to Cell's abdomen, followed by an axe handle to back and a spinning elbow strike that sent Cell careening right into the water behind Frieza.

It didn't take long for the guardians' heads to pop back up in the water and when they did, they looked into the sky to find Mira and Towas looking down on them.

"This isn't over Cell and Frieza, not by a long shot," Towa announced triumphantly. "However, in the meantime, I'll leave you in hands of some friends Lord Demigra managed to make in our tours of the other timelines." She then performed a grand spin of her specter before looking skyward. "And of course…my demon brethren!" With that, Towa cleaved the scepter through the air once more, this time creating a giant rift in the sky. It was a rift that opened up to the demon world and not five seconds after its creation, hundreds upon thousands of demons began pouring into the world and polluting Earth's skies.

"Have fun," Mira chimed as he and Towa retreated into a haze of darkness.

If the brief fight wasn't enough to draw the attentions of the others, now certainly all eyes were drawn to the sky as they watched countless demons fly through the inter-dimensional rift. Piccolo, Gohan, and Majin Buu finally pulled themselves to their feet to watch the hoard soar into their world, and the others managed to get Bulma back to her feet as the blue-haired genius watched the sky with a look of forlorn.

As for the kais, they could only watch with their mouths agape as one of many of their otherworldly laws was being broken right before them.

"This is impossible! Completely unheard of!" Jiran cried out in shock. "Demons have no place in this world, and no one – not even GODS – have the authority to just create dimensional rifts like this!"

"How could the demon princess have done this?! There's no way she should have that kind of power!" Kibito kai awed in a helpless tone.

Old kai scoffed, his expression turning to one of anger. "This is Demigra's doing! I just know it!"

"Supreme Kai!" Gohan called out, stealing the attentions of all three deities as they looked to the approaching young hero. The young demi-Saiyan came to a halt in front of the three before frantically asking, "What the heck is going on? Who were those people Cell and Frieze were fighting, and what in the world is that?!" He ushered an outraged hand to the sky and the ever-growing number of demons entering Earth's atmosphere.

"We have a lot to talk about," Cell interjected just before anyone could answer Gohan's questions. The two guardians were stalking back over to the group soaking wet, and with rather annoyed expressions on their faces. "And none of its good."

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP* went the transmitter watches of Gohan and Videl. The two looked to their watches with hesitant looks.

"Hello?" answered Mr. Satan as his phone also began to ring. Even from their far distance from the champ, they could all hear the frantic yelling of the police chief on the other line. Mr. Satan did what he could to hold the phone as far away from his ear as possible, but the point of the call was obvious. "Um…guys? There's trouble in the city."

* * *

"Vegeta, I get the feeling that you're running out of steam," Beerus crooned as he deftly dodged Vegeta's punches and kicks like they were nothing.

"Shut your MOUTH!" Vegeta declared before quickly floating away from the god and firing off ki blast barrage.

Beerus watched the movement with expectancy and as the ki blasts flew at him, he didn't even make an effort to move. The blasts swarmed upon the god in a mass of explosions that seemed to pile on top of each other, one by one. Even so, as Beerus was swallowed up in the mass of blasts, Vegeta continued pouring out the energy as his anger flared. After firing out well over three dozen blasts, the Saiyan prince finally stopped his attack and looked to the mass of dispelling smoke, only to growl in frustration as Beerus continued to float as if nothing had happened.

The god didn't even offer a word of mockery at the Saiyan. He merely smiled and that was enough to drive Vegeta over the edge.

The SS3 warrior rushed Beerus once more and swung in with a thunderous kick that Beerus managed to block with his forearm. Even so, the sheer force behind the attack was able to carve a crater in the ground several meters below the floating super-beings. Vegeta snarled as the god continued to smile, and suddenly warped out of sight in a flash of super speed. Beerus followed the Saiyans movements easily enough, though, and dodged to the right as Vegeta appeared with a super punch. Beerus placed up another arm to block Vegeta's knee strike and warped away as the hero attempted blast the god at point blank range.

Vegeta's eyes widened as Beerus disappeared out of sight, but wasn't given long to ponder the gods movements. Beerus reappeared just above the Saiyan and slammed a punishing foot into Vegeta's spine and sent the warrior flying out of the sky. Vegeta managed to recover quick enough, and was already rushing back at the god with a fist pulled back and aimed to strike.

Once again, Beerus followed Vegeta's movements meticulously and right as the Saiyan prince was ready to strike, the god slammed an index finger into the fist to block the attack. A thunder clap rung out over the battlefield as they clashed, and Vegeta outright snarled as he watched Beerus's chosen method of blocking.

"I guess I was wrong, Vegeta. You're not who I was looking for after all," Beerus announced, much to Vegeta's chagrin.

With a flare of his power, Beerus managed to press Vegeta back, taking the Saiyan prince by surprise. Before he could even think of countering, Beerus smashed a fist across the Saiyan's brow that knocked him through the sky. With amazing speed, the god caught up to Vegeta's body instantly and pressed on with a round of kicks across Vegeta's torso and head that positively knocked the Saiyan into unconsciousness; and with one final attack, Beerus spun through the air and slapped Vegeta out of the sky with his tail, sending the Saiyan prince spearing into the ground below.

When the dirt and debris from Vegeta's explosive impact wafted away, the Saiyan had lost his SS3 form and was left lying in the dirt, struggling to catch his breath.

Beerus looked down on the Saiyan warrior with a saddened smile. He lifted a hand and aimed it at the hero, an orb of violet ki forming. "Nice effort though," he said just as he readied to fire the blast.

"BEEEERUSSS!"

The god stopped just before releasing the blast and cut his eyes over in the direction of the call. Vegeta gingerly did the same and both god and Saiyan's eyes widened with surprise as they watched Goku leap out of a nearby tree.

"It's you again," Beerus muttered.

"K-Kakarot! What in the hell were you just doing?!" Vegeta grouched, his flare of anger giving him enough strength to stand back to his feet and glare at Goku as the innocent warrior walked closer. Goku sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head, making Vegeta even angrier. "WERE YOU JUST SITTING THERE WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Goku held up his hands in a sign of surrender with an innocent smile. "Well, I didn't want to interrupt your fight," he said.

Vegeta gritted his teeth with barely controlled anger and growled out, "Exactly how long have you been observing?" A sweat drop formed on Goku's brow and Vegeta lost it. "You've been sitting back relaxing this entire time while Lord Beerus went on a rampage! Kakarot, that has to be the STUPIDEST thing you've ever done!"

"Hey! I made it here right around the time that Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Gohan were fighting Beerus!" Goku defended. "I was ready to step in after they were defeated, but then the thing happened with Bulma and I figured I'd let you have a crack at him, buddy!" He finished with a warm smile that did nothing to soothe Vegeta's rage.

"Ahem?" Beerus announced, reminding the Saiyans of the god's presence. Goku and Vegeta indeed returned their attentions to Lord Beerus, who looked highly unamused. "If you two are done prattling, I'd like to get back to destroying this planet."

"Like hell you will!" Vegeta snapped, but was forced back when Goku pressed a hand to his shoulder.

The Saiyan Prince watched as Goku took a few calm steps forward and addressed the god. "I cannot allow you to destroy my home, Lord Beerus, and I certainly won't allow you to hurt my friends. I don't care if you are a GOD!" the Saiyan declared.

Beerus folded his arms and huffed a casual laugh. "Oh? And how exactly do you plan on stopping me?"

"By giving you the Super Saiyan God that you're looking for," Goku replied without hesitation. Beerus and Vegeta looked upon Goku again with mild shock, making the hero smile brilliantly. "I had plenty of time to think about it while you and Vegeta fought. If there's anyone in the entire universe that knows anything about this Super Saiyan God, it's Old Kai."

"Are you serious, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Goku turned to his comrade without a trace of hesitation on his face. "Very, Vegeta," he said and then looked back to Beerus, who was looking more and more intrigued. "In fact, I'm so serious that I'll offer you a deal. If I can't give you the Super Saiyan God that you've been looking for, I won't stand in the way of you destroying Earth."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled out.

Ignoring the Saiyan Prince, Goku finished with, "But if I do, then you have to promise to leave my friends and our home alone."

Beerus took a long moment to ponder over Goku's request, his eyes scanning every pore of the hero's face for a trace of treachery. When he couldn't find a reason to say no, Beerus happily nodded in the affirmative. "I'll agree to your terms, Goku," he said in a regal manner. "But do make haste in producing my prophesied rival. I am not a man of patience."

"Agreed!" Goku cheered with a triumphant smile. "Now then, if you'll follow me." With that, the Saiyan shot into the air and flew back out towards the gathering of their friends with Beerus and a very irritated Vegeta on his tail.

* * *

 **Next Update: Tuesday 2/16**


	7. Chapter 7

"On my mark!" Gohan cheered, floating high in the sky with an orb of pulsing blue ki cupped at his side. He faced down the never-ending flow of demons that were pouring in through the rift, the creatures cackling with delight as they escaped their home world. "1! 2! 3! FIRE!"

At Gohan's command, the hero fired off the expansive Kamehameha wave. Alongside his blast, Cell, Frieza, and Piccolo released their own massive waves. The blasts merged as one titanic wave and careened in on the escaping demons, forming a barrier against the monsters and forced them back.

"C'mon guys! Push…them…back!" Gohan declared as he forced more energy through his own blast.

The others followed suit and pushed harder against the onslaught of demons. The hoard of monsters squealed out in pain and anger as they were forcibly shoved back through the rift and the heroes' combined power began to pour into the demon world.

"Now it's our turn!" Jiran cheered as her, old kai, and Kibito Kai floated out from around the heroes.

The three kais floated higher up to the rift. Each of them held out their hands and allowed a mystic blue light to form. "All together now…" old kai spoke before he and his comrades shot their magical energy around the seams of the rift.

The kais had to struggle against the rift and the collective energies of Piccolo, Cell, Frieza, and Gohan's colossal wave. Still, with their magic, they managed to make the rift begin to fold in on itself, the hole growing smaller and smaller until it sealed back up once more. The others were quick to cut off their blast wave and looked to each other in triumph that the demon portal had been closed.

Kibito Kai beamed brightly upon his comrades before he turned his gaze upon the city and caught sight of the innumerable amount of demons that were running amuck. "I suppose we should focus in on the demons that have already pollu…" But the kai's words were cut off as a cracking sound dawned upon all of the heroes.

Cautiously, Kibito Kai looked back to the sealed rift and gawked as he watched a crevice begin to form in the sky. "No way…" he awed and was suddenly thrown back as the rift between dimensions broke out once more with an invisible wave of energy blowing against them all.

The demons didn't waste a second rushing back into Earth's skies, each of them cackling with glee as they rained down on the kais and the heroes. With shrieks and grunts of anger, they swatted and kicked at the onslaught of demons, but were eventually forced out of the sky at the sheer number of the monsters.

Piccolo growled with frustration as he landed back on the surface and looked back up at the newly formed rift. A few of the demons that passed over head didn't mind offering the middle finger down at the Super Namek as they continued on, snickering as they did so. "Those little pests are starting to tick me off," he grouched.

"What happened, kai?" Frieza snapped as he stomped over to Kibito Kai. "Why did the rift reopen?"

Kibito Kai could only shake his head in confusion before he looked to Old Kai and Jiran for help. Not even they, the oldest of the kais had any input. "The demon princess shouldn't have even had the power to create that rift in the first place," old kai offered to the former tyrant. "I'm afraid we're at a loss as to how it can be closed."

Frieza didn't look exactly happy with the answer, but Cell cut in before the Frost Demon could speak. "Probably our best bet is hunt down Towa and Mira. She created the portal, so her defeat should close it."

"You have a point," Frieza replied before casting his glance into the city, where they could already hear the carnage those monsters was creating. "And what of the demons?"

"We can take care of them," Gohan declared and looked to Piccolo, who nodded in the affirmative. "There are a lot of them, but it's nothing that we can't handle."

The heroes looked set to fly out on their respective missions, but were halted in place as old kai cleared his throat. "That's all well and good, gentlemen, but need I remind you that we have two GODS running rampant on Planet Earth as we speak," the sagely kai said. "What do you propose we do for Lord Beerus and Demigra?"

"HEYYYYY!" Goku's voice declared and rained down on the others, catching everyone's attentions.

All eyes turned to the sky as the hero waved down at them with a cheery smile. Goku dropped out of the sky and landed softly onto the cement as the others rushed over towards him. Right behind the Saiyan hero was Vegeta and Beerus, the latter of which floated past the crowd and dropped down by Whis.

"Still stuffing your face, I see," the god spoke as Whis looked up from his bowl of ramen.

Whis carefully blotted his lips with his napkin before addressing Beerus. "I might as well, seeing as how you'll be destroying the planet soon."

"Oh, please! We'll take a to-go plate!" he snapped back.

Meanwhile, Goku walked past his family and friends and over to the kais, Cell, and Frieza.

"About time you showed up, Goku," Cell spoke as the Saiyan stepped into the little group.

Goku offered a sheepish smile. "Yeah, sorry about that, but you all seemed to be doing so well at first."

"What fight were you watching?" Piccolo grouched and folded his arms.

"I take it Vegeta lost," Frieza spoke up before Goku could address Piccolo's comment.

The Saiyan hero became serious for the moment and nodded his head solemnly. "Vegeta did about as well against Lord Beerus as we all did. He's just way too strong. I don't even think fusion could get us out of this one."

"Wait; Dad, you fought Beerus, too!" Gohan said.

Goku nodded once more. "Back in Otherworld on King Kai's planet. I couldn't even lay a finger on him." If the others weren't concerned before, they certainly were now. Goku pressed on and turned to old kai then, "Lord Beerus is after someone. That's why he came looking for me and then Vegeta. He's looking for a Super Saiyan God. Do you know anything about that Old Kai?"

"Super Saiyan God?" Old kai parroted and tapped his chin lightly. "That title sounds vaguely familiar to me...could it? No." He paused and cast his gaze to the side as if hoping to see his memory. "I feel like I should know this. I wonder if this one has the tail. If so, there's no way we have time to pull it out."

"Old kai!" Goku squawked in desperation.

The sagely kai could only furrow his brow in frustration. "Look! You're asking a lot of an old man, Goku! You Saiyans and your transformations go back centuries!" When Goku merely pouted in defeat, Old kai scoffed. "Besides only one form comes to my mind at the moment and it is certainly no god form. I'm afraid I can't recall this Super Saiyan God right off hand."

"W-what?" Goku said, face dropping severely and comically. "But you have to know what it is, Old Kai! I kind of bet the fate of Earth on it!"

"You what?!" Piccolo and Gohan yelled out, making Goku shrink back modestly.

"Um…I might've made a deal with Lord Beerus that if I weren't able to find the Super Saiyan God, that he could blow up the planet without interruption," Goku quietly muttered, making Gohan and Piccolo freeze still as stone at the realization of what was soon to happen. "Hey! He was going to do it either way! It was my best shot at stopping him," Goku defended, weakly.

"I know about the Super Saiyan God," Cell announced as all eyes suddenly whipped over to the perfect android.

"And how in the world do you know about this?" Frieza asked in shock.

Cell offered an amused smirk. "If you bothered to do your reading, Frieza, you would too. I found it in the very volume of literature that you and old kai were at odds about earlier today." He held back the urge to laugh as old kai none-too-subtly cleared his throat, making the former tyrant go red with a moment of embarrassment. Frieza turned his head aside, muttering something about show-offs while Cell turned back to Goku, who looked on the edge of his seat to hear this information. "Long ago a clan of evil Saiyans ruled Planet Vegeta with an iron fist. The only hope of defeating this ruthless bunch was a hero of massive power. From whence this hero came is unclear, but a man proclaiming to be a Super Saiyan God appeared on the planet and begun a fierce battle with the evil clan. However, due to outstanding numbers against him and the limits of time on his power, he was defeated and the clan reigned supreme for many generations."

Cell looked to Vegeta then. "These were your ancestors, Vegeta," he said, to which the Saiyan Prince scoffed.

"But if he was defeated, how do we get Lord Beerus to fight him?" Goku questioned urgently.

"According to Namekian lore, the man had received his god-like power through a ritual. It's been said that one Saiyan can harness the powers of five other Saiyans through this ritual and become the Super Saiyan God that you need to defeat Beerus," Cell explained. "You need five other Saiyans to offer you their power."

"Five?" Gohan said and paused to do a brief calculation. As it stood, there was Vegeta, himself, Trunks, and Goten. That was only four and the fact that three of which were half-Saiyan was troubling enough. "But there are only four of us. If dad is the one to receive the power, we need another Saiyan."

A moment of pause passed within the group as they contemplated what they could do to solve this problem. "What about you, Cell?" Piccolo had asked. "Back during the Majin Buu debacle, there had been enough Namekian genes within your junior that we were able to sync into one being. Maybe there's enough Saiyan within you to constitute that fifth person."

"Yeah, Cell!" Gohan happily cheered. "I mean, if me, Goten, and Trunks can work for the ritual, then you should be able to as well."

"I suppose you are correct," Cell offered, sounding very unsure about the agreement and looking even more disinterested. "My only complaint in playing a role is that the ritual is sure to leave the sacrifices weak. We still have two demons to deal with and Demigra. There's only so much time that Goku will have to fight and there's no way that he'll be able to take on all of those threats at once."

Gohan's smile was wiped away in an instant. "Y-you have a point. If that's the case, Vegeta, the kids and I won't be of any use either. That's going to leave way too much on everyone else's shoulders."

Frieza scoffed angrily. "You two speak as if I and the Namek can't take down whatever threats lie ahead. I think that I can speak quite confidently when I say that Piccolo and I will have more than what it takes to vanquish Towa and Mira. As for Demigra, if this Super Saiyan God is as powerful as it seems to be, then it shouldn't take Goku long to put Beerus in his place and then we can all converge upon that smug, worthless so-called _god,_ Demigra! Are you with me, Piccolo?"

"Definitely!" the Namek offered without hesitation.

Cell looked to Frieza and felt the seriousness within the former tyrant. With a smile, he nodded his head, "I suppose we'll just have to try it then."

"Hey! Wait!" Videl cheered as she ran into the group and paused, feeling out of breath from the minor activity. They all looked to the girl with questioning looks while Gohan stepped closer to check on her. "I'm fine, Gohan," she said readily and straightened back up with a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping on you guys, but I think I may have a solution to keep Cell on the playing field."

"What is it, Videl?" Gohan asked.

She gave him a big smile and said, "Well, I wanted to wait for a much better moment to tell you this, Gohan, but…well, I'm pregnant." Gohan's jaw unhinged and hit the ground while the others stared in bewilderment. While her husband tried to collect his thoughts, Videl turned to the group and said, "It's obvious that I'm carrying another one of you Saiyans inside me, but I just don't know if it'll be enough for the ritual. Still, from a crime-fighting background, I know that we should have all of our heavy-hitters in play while we can and Cell is as heavy-hitting as they come."

Cell offered a pleased smile while Goku said, "Wow! That's incredible, Videl!" He smiled brightly to his daughter in law before turning to Cell. "So, do you think it will work?"

"There's only one way to find out," Cell replied.

* * *

Everyone now found themselves near the pool area with Beerus and Whis reclined in beach chairs, the latter happily scooping away at a bowl of ice cream. Beerus's eyes remained trained on the group standing far away from him. The Z fighters and kais surrounded the Saiyan group and Videl, all eyes focused on what was about to happen.

"This formation should work perfectly," Cell said as he positioned Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl in a small circle around Goku. "All of you gather each other's hands and try to focus your energy."

Goku smiled pleasantly as he looked around the five that surrounded them. Over the shoulder of Gohan, he noted the intensity with which Beerus studied them and Goku knew that this was there last shot at stopping the god. "This will work, Kakarot," Vegeta suddenly said, snatching Goku's attention from Beerus. As if he'd been reading Goku's mind in that moment, Vegeta offered a confident smirk as he said, "And you will finish this!"

"Let's be quick about this," Old kai announced as he cast a furtive glance to the city in the distance and the swarm of demons that seemed to work as a haze over the skyline. "It's about time that we all strike back!"

"Right!" they collectively cheered and grasped hands around the Saiyan hero.

A few seconds of silence passed within the area, some of the non-combatant Z fighters looking around in concern, but their worries didn't last long. Suddenly, a translucent aura coiled around Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Videl, the girl's stomach beginning to glow from the developing baby inside. Eyes grew wide with wonder as the aura surrounding the group intensified and then converged in on Goku. The energy that poured into the hero carefully lifted him into the air. His eyes remained closed as he let the power of his comrades increase his own. Once all of the energy from the five had been transferred, they all collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed from the exertion of the transfer. Meanwhile, floating in the air, the translucent aura that had surrounded the hero first surged into a golden hue as it seemed to circle around him in a shield. Goku opened his eyes for a brief moment, the unmistakable emerald color of his eyes showing to the crowd, but then – like the flip of a switch – the golden aura around Goku flared out in a bright shade of red, his eye color instantly morphing to match the red of his energy. His hair changed to a lint tint of red and his body seemed to shift into a slightly leaner appearance. The aura surrounding the hero then retracted around Goku until it was like flames lifting right off of his skin.

Everyone stood around in awe of the transformation that Goku had undergone. Even the hero, himself, seemed shocked at his new form, taking a quick moment to look over his new body. Then, as if suddenly remembering what he'd gone through the ritual for, Goku looked down to the God of Destruction, who was already standing on his feet with an eager grin on his face.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds of intense silence and then, all of a sudden, they disappeared in the blink of an eye. Hardly half a second later, an intense crash slammed down on top of the crew and all eyes went high into the sky to see Goku and Beerus clashed, fist to fist, in mid-air. The shockwave behind the two gods' attacks knocked a hole into the ozone, clearing a view right into space. Just as the hole they'd inadvertently created nearly reformed, both gods zipped off into the air, crashing about clashes that continued to rip into space as they rushed off into the distance to continue their fight.

"They're so…fast!" Kibito Kai awed.

"Well they are gods," Old kai replied as he began walking over to the fivesome still lying on the ground. "But there's no time for dawdling! Come and heal these five so that they can fight once more. We'll need all the help that we can get." The elder's words worked like a whiplash to Shin and the younger kai was quick to rush in behind his ancestor.

Cell and Frieza looked down to the kai as he casted a wide shower of blue, healing energy over the group to bring them back to consciousness, and as they did so, Piccolo crept up to their side. "Goku's handling Beerus now. How should we move forward?" the Namekian asked.

Before the duo could respond, 18 gasped out, "No way!"

Everyone's eyes cut over to the blonde bombshell and noted the frighteningly way that she stepped back as her eyes were drawn to the sky. Krillin stepped closer to his wife to assess her troubles, but then she pointed up to what concerned her.

"What the-what is _he_ doing here?!" Yamcha exclaimed as he looked to sky then. Everyone followed suit and gasped at what, or rather who, they found looking down on them.

Android 17 teetered his head as he looked down on the scene, his eyes mostly focused in on 18 below. "Sis? What are you doing down there?" he asked in confusion. His eyes then casually scanned over the group as he analyzed them all, and then he smirked. "Oh, hey guys! Long time no see," he said entirely too casually.

"17!" a woman's voice called out and 17 looked up to see his sister in the distance waving him on. "C'mon! I found something cool in the city!" she yelled out.

17 waved to the girl in confirmation and then looked back to the group. "We'll be back soon…real soon," he said with a sly wink and then flew off to catch up with his sister.

"What the heck is going on? Why is Android 17 here…and with another 18?!" Krillin exclaimed in shock as he watched the devious duo fly out into the city.

"They're from an alternate timeline," Jiran announced, stepping forward to claim the attentions of the group. "Those two belong to a timeline in which Trunks was never able to defeat them and I'm sure that they aren't all that Demigra has pulled into this timeline. He is sure to have put together a formidable army and it'll take all of us to bring him down."

"And down he will go!" Vegeta demanded, calling all attention to the Saiyan Prince, who stood proud with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks standing at his side. He looked over his shoulder at his comrades and offered a brief nod of his head before he shot into the air with Goten and Trunks behind him.

Gohan took a brief moment to usher Videl back over to the group, reassuring her that he'd be safe, before he shot into the air behind the others. Piccolo looked to Cell and Frieza. "We'll take care of the mess in the city and whatever else Demigra has brought out. You two should back Goku up. I get the feeling this Demon God doesn't play fair and Goku may need your assistance."

"Of course," Frieza nodded and watched as the Namekian shot off in pursuit of the others. He then turned to Cell and asked, "Ready for a bit of mayhem?" The smirk that Cell offered was all the reply Frieza needed.

Just as the duo began to lift off into the sky, Kibito kai called out to them. "Be mindful of the Demon Princess! She is sure to attack you to enact her vengeance!"

Cell scoffed. "We're counting on it!" he called out before he and Frieza zipped off into the air, following the resounding clashes of Beerus and Goku in the distance.

The three kais remained standing there a moment longer, watching as the Earth's protectors rushed out for one more great battle. "We should help them," old kai spoke sagely. "Demigra is the problem of the Supreme Kais. Our numbers may be few, but we can still assist in this fight for the entire universe and time itself."

Jiran cleared her throat and smirked deviously. "I'm already one step ahead of you, old man," she responded before yelling out, "TOKI!" On cue, the peculiar bird that had crash landed on the Planet of the Kais with Jiran materialized out of thin air, flying overhead, calling out "TOKI!" as it flew.

Everyone now looked to the bird in the sky while Jiran smiled proudly. "Alright, Toki! Let's show these guys what happens when you mess with time!" The bird speared up into the sky then, its wings flapping wildly and surging out air around it with every movement. With one final, proud declaration from the bird, a rift was split into the sky, this one opening up to the headquarters of the Time Patrol. Hardly a second passed by before dozens of patrollers rushed through the opening.

Jiran rushed into the air then, briefly meeting up with Head Time Patroller, Trunks, before she waved her soldiers on. With Kibito Kai and Old Kai right on her tail, she flew out with her squad, yelling out, "Let's go, Time Patrollers! Take those demons out!"

* * *

 **(PerfectCarnage: I absolutely loved the excerpt you made in your review. So much so that I just had to include it in the chapter. Thanks!)**

 **Next Update: Tuesday 2/23**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this with the update last week, but for those that follow Frozen Heart, you're already in the know. Fan and friend, ConnorRambles has recently posted a Cooler-centric fanfic that is incredibly awesome and is sure to become awesomer with each update and I would like my readers to check out his story. Leave a review and tell him Cosmic sent you. You won't regret it!**


	8. Chapter 8

"How does it feel?" Beerus crooned as he dodged two of Goku's punches and launched forward with a kick aimed at the hero's skull. "How does it feel to have the power of a god?!"

Goku didn't answer at first and easily caught the god's kick in his right hand and then spun to throw him higher into the sky. The throw disoriented the god of destruction for the slightest of moments, but he recovered quick enough to send two minor energy blasts at the Saiyan hero. Goku rushed up and slapped the bombs aside with relative ease before he charged right into Beerus with fist primed to strike. "How I feel doesn't matter!" he yelled out as he ushered the punch right at Beerus's skull, only for the god to catch it mid-attack, and a charge of invisible energy rushed out from around them.

Beerus looked to Goku's captured fist in his hand and then back to the hero, and then noted the scowl of displeasure on Goku's face. "And why exactly not?"

"As long as I have the power to beat you, that's all that matters!" the Saiyan God yelled in reply as his fiery, red aura flared to life and he drove past Beerus's defenses to land an elbow strike to the god's sternum.

Beerus sputtered upon the impact and was left wide open as Goku sent a knee right up to the god's chin and topped off the assault with an axe handle to the side of Beerus's head. That final strike sent the god of destruction careening out of the air and nearly crashing into a lone island below. However, Beerus recovered before striking, and with a flare of his aura took off into the distance with Goku hot on his trail.

In a matter of seconds, the two crossed an expansive amount of terrain. They crossed an entire ocean in no time flat and had come upon a city. Just as Goku was about to catch Beerus, the god dove down into the city and began darting above the streets and between the multi-level buildings. Still, Goku didn't give up the chase. He was right behind Beerus for every move and once again, just as the hero had nearly caught up once more, the god disappeared right before his eyes. Shock spread through the hero instantly, but before he could begin to fathom where Beerus could've went, the god of destruction materialized right by his side and struck with a backhand. Goku was sent flying into the nearest building, but with a flare of his aura, managed to keep from completely wrecking the structure.

With a grunt, Goku rushed back over to Beerus and swung out a fist, but the god dodged the attack effortlessly and teasingly danced around Goku as the Saiyan hero continued to attack. Finally, with a sly smile, Beerus ducked back out into the city and flew around the nearest corner. Goku scowled in frustration and flew off to chase the god down once more. This time, Goku wasted no time catching up. The god of destruction had just enough time to casually fly around a railway before Goku stopped him by grabbing his ankle.

Beerus's eyes widened for a second in shock and before he could counter, Goku moved around with a punishing knee to the stomach. While the god curled in on himself, Goku offered a dropkick to his face that sent Beerus spearing into the air. The Saiyan god flew off in pursuit readily. However, long before Goku could press on with another attack, Beerus reclaimed his senses and thrusted out a hand that sent out a powerful kiai that halted Goku instantly. The hero had even flinched away from the invisible wave, but just before he could move in for another attack, Beerus disappeared once more and then materialized behind the hero. Before Goku knew what was happening, Beerus locked him in an immobilizing bear hug.

"You really mean to tell me that you don't enjoy this power that you have now, Goku," Beerus spoke while squeezing down on the hero's body.

Goku barred his teeth against the vice lock around his body. He flexed his arms to try and break the hold, but found Beerus's strength daunting. "It isn't my power; so why should I enjoy it?!" Goku yelled out and his aura flared to life once more as he found the strength to break the bear hug. Beerus staggered back in slight shock, but when Goku spun quick with a roundhouse kick, the god was quick to duck.

While Goku's leg whipped over his head, Beerus quickly floated away from the Saiyan God and offered a cheeky smile at the hero.

Goku equipped his own confident smirk and then added, "But then again, I suppose I should at least try to have some fun, right?"

"In that case, would you care to take this up a notch?" Beerus asked before his own violet aura began surging around his body.

Goku didn't bother answering before he charged the god of destruction again. He moved in like a bolt of lightning and was primed to take Beerus's head off with a single punch, but the god was quicker. Beerus dodged Goku's punch almost effortlessly and before Goku knew what to do, Beerus's boot slammed across his face with such force that the hero was sent flying through the air like a freshly fired rocket.

* * *

"Hey 18, look at this thing!" Android 17 called out as he suddenly snatched up one of the rampaging demons by its tail. The demon squawked out in alarm and turned to the android with an angry leer, but before he could lash out, 17 was casually swinging it around like a ragdoll. "I want to keep it!"

Android 18 fired off a blast into the distance, not really caring what it hit, before she looked down at her childish twin brother. She positively shuttered at the appearance of the demon. "Get rid of that thing 17! It's disgusting!"

17 paused playing with the demon to pout up at his sister, but that was all the time it needed to bite him. The android released the demon and yelped as he floated away from the creature, leaving it just enough time to flip off 18 before flying away. It didn't make it far, though, before 18 disintegrated it. "No!" 17 cried out while 18 rolled her eyes.

"Androids!" Vegeta suddenly declared as he appeared out of nowhere, floating up to meet the devilish pair.

Completely forgetting about the death of his pet, 17 smiled as he looked to the Saiyan Prince. "Look, sis, I told ya our old friends were back," he said.

"Well, Demigra did promise us a good time if we came with him," 18 replied and casually floated down to Vegeta, hands on her hips as she smirked at him. "And you were definitely one of our most fun kills."

Vegeta sneered. "Maybe in whatever universe you originated from, but I think you'll find that I surpass all expectations from you hunks of scrap," he replied and casually lifted a hand to point directly at 18. "Case and point..." An orb of golden ki formed in the palm before it expanded to the size of a beachball. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

With that, Vegeta fired out his signature attack, leaving it to fly right at the girl droid. 17 watched the attack fly in against his sister with a look of mild curiosity, and 18, for her part, allowed a moment of alarm to cross her features before she smirked devilishly. Vegeta watched the girl's expression change and then his eyes widened in full blown shock as a dark aura seem to surge around Android 18. Instead of attempting to dodge the Big Bang Attack, 18 met it head on and with one strong backhand, managed to knock the destructive attack off course and send it careening into the sky.

Vegeta was stunned.

"Aww, I remember that expression," 17 crooned as he casually drifted up behind the Saiyan Prince, a dark aura now roiling around the male droid as well.

Before Vegeta knew what to think, 17's palm slammed into his spine and while Vegeta curled back around the strike, 18 rushed in with a clothesline that completely flipped the Saiyan prince over. Both androids cackled out in humor as they proceeded with a coordinated mass assault against Vegeta before finishing with a conjoined boot to the hero's chest that sent him flying through a nearby skyscraper.

"Want to finish him like we did last time?" 18 asked.

"Does that include you breaking his arm first again?" 17 replied.

The girl smirked as she swept a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. "You know it," she replied and rushed off to finish their attack, but she found herself stopped as a blast of energy rushed in from nowhere. 18 narrowly dodged the attack and then scowled as she looked to the sky for her attacker. "Your dead, buddy!" she yelled out in anger, only to find no one.

"18, watch out!" 17 exclaimed.

The girl looked back to her brother in confusion and found her attacker, or rather attackers, moving in from behind. Goten and Trunks rushed in with amazing speed and just as 18 turned to attack them, they vanished. The girl offered a swear in frustration and just as she turned to locate Goten at her side, Trunks appeared behind her with a kick that slammed in her ribs, and while she cringed on the impact, Goten knocked her aside with a dropkick to her face.

"Doesn't feel so nice being teamed up on, huh?" Trunks quipped with a cheeky smile.

18 recovered quick enough and leveled the boys with a scathing glare. She didn't even have to look to see 17 appearing at her side. "I don't remember these two," she said.

"Doesn't matter; they don't look so tough," 17 assured her, but 18 smirked.

"Trust me; they're not," she replied.

And with that, the twins rushed the Saiyan preteens, who both happily turned Super Saiyan to match the might of their android accosters.

At that moment, Vegeta reappeared in the sky, but now with King Cold on his tail. The PTO monarch laughed evilly as he chased after the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta scowled as he looked down at the Frost Demon and suddenly disappeared from sight. King Cold paused in midair and looked momentarily stunned before Vegeta reappeared at the king's side with a punch that sent Cold flying back across the sky, but he didn't go far before flaring his aura to stop.

"So you're not all talk?" King Cold announced as he casually wiped a stray trail of blood from his mouth. "You are outstandingly strong compared to the Vegeta I fought in my universe. Frieza and I did have a marvelous time eradicating you, your friends, and then your pitiful little planet, and we will have even more fun with this universe's weaklings."

Vegeta scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Cold. You and Frieza are probably two of the weakest - so called threats - that Demigra even bothered to bring back. Even with whatever extra power he may've given you, I'll still crush you."

"Now who's getting ahead of ourselves, Vegeta," Cold declare as he smirked maliciously. A dark aura started coiling around the monarch then as he said, "Don't get your hopes up, you Saiyan monkey! This isn't even my final form!" With that, Cold's dark aura exploded outward with a dark undertone of violet flaring within the storm of energy.

Vegeta didn't bother flinching against the erratic splay of wind and energy, but instead watched attentively until the dark aura receded and Cold's power up ended. Now, floating far from the prince was King Cold in his fourth form, a form that Vegeta had never seen the king take until that very moment. Beneath his façade of disconcern, Vegeta was mildly shocked at Cold's power. He could tell that even without Demigra's added influence, Cold would've been an unstoppable force had he'd transformed that fateful day that he and Frieza arrived on Earth.

Alas, the past was indeed the past.

The Saiyan prince smirked as he watched the blend of darkness and violet coil around King Cold, who in turn, smirked maliciously. "You know, Cold, I am going to enjoy this!" Vegeta declared before his golden aura flared to life and he leapt into his SS form.

* * *

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled out as he fired a powerful wave of energy across the sky.

The massive wave careened in on two figures floating defiantly in the air, and as it rushed in on them, they made no move to dodge. Gohan kept his eyes open against the blaring light of the energy and the gusting wind to watch what kind of damage the attack could do, but as he watched the wave draw closer and closer, he feared the worst.

Just as the Kamehameha was ready to swallow up the two figures, it suddenly seemed to slam against an invisible force field before seeming to be drawn into the figures. The wave stopped just short of disintegrating the two to now being absorbed into their bodies and when Gohan watched that happen, he was quick to cut the attack short. He glared up at the androids looking back down on him and sneered as Android 19 practically twitched with the power now coursing in his circuits.

"Stop feeding them your energy, Gohan! Demigra has already made them tough enough," Piccolo admonished as he appeared at the teen's side. The wise Namekian shot a disapproving glance at Gohan before looking back skyward to Androids 13, 14, and 15.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Gohan grumbled. "I was just hoping I could short circuit them or something. It should be impossible for them to take so much of our energy now. We're a hundred times stronger than we were back then."

"My technological skills far outclass any improvements that you and your friends have made since the day that I and my android army slayed you all. Now, I may even be able to coerce Android's 17 and 18 into fulfilling their ultimate purpose. The ones in my universe had to be put down, unfortunately, but now I'll be able to give rise to the perfect fighting machine!" Gero declared before cackling out in glee.

"We're already acquainted with Cell, Gero. Trust me, he's not that impressive," Gohan fired back, to which Gero sneered down at him.

"Shut your mouth and die!" Gero yelled out before giving 19 the command.

Android 19 didn't waste a second before charging down at the hero. Gohan and Piccolo were quick to move apart as 19 speared by them. While the crazed android turned to come back, Gohan met offense from Gero, who rushed in at his blindside, hoping to land a sneak attack, but Gohan dodged the punch and knocked the scientist aside with a strong roundhouse kick. Before Gero could reclaim his senses, Gohan aimed to attack further, but 19 reappeared with a headbutt crash to Gohan's chin that threatened to take the hero's head off his shoulders, and while Gohan reeled back in pain, 19 pressed on with a barrage of punches and kicks across his torso before ending the attack with an elbow slam to the top of Gohan's skull.

Meanwhile, Piccolo met offense from all three of the other androids, who all swooped in with a hail mary attack on the Namekian. Piccolo worked hard to block or dodge against the collective attack of the androids, but even he found it overwhelming as 13 pressed through his defenses with a boot to his abdomen. 14 and 15 pressed the attack with a round of punches across Piccolo's body before 13 appeared overhead with a destructive energy orb that was sent down to slam Piccolo into the outskirts of the city below.

Just before Piccolo and the bomb could strike the ground and the ensuing blast could level over half of the city, Piccolo's translucent aura flared to life around the warrior and as electricity spark around him, he managed to stop himself just before crashing into the intersection of a street. With a grunt of concentration, Piccolo managed to fly the bomb back into the air and once he was comfortably above the city again, he slammed a boot into the bomb and sent it flying right back at the trio of androids.

Easily enough, the trio managed to avoid 13's destructive bomb and then they all looked back to Piccolo, who was positively surging with energy. "I'm ending this now before you all manage to cause more destruction than you're worth!"

The three androids paused their stare down of Piccolo before glancing to one another and then smirking. They both turned to Piccolo then, aiming to assault the Namekian in coordination once more, but before they had the chance, Piccolo warped across to them in an instant. Without wasting a second, Piccolo slammed a punishing punch into Android 14's chest, the ferocity behind the punch stopping 14 on a dime and nearly forcing Piccolo's fist through the droid, but instead 14 was sent flying back across the sky. Before he could fall out of the sky, his insides detonated and left him to explode midair.

15 watched his comrades destruction in awe before he snarled and charged Piccolo. The Namekian watched the android's moves like a cat and when 15 was ready to strike, Piccolo moved in quicker with a halting knee to 15's abdomen. The droid curled in on the attack and Piccolo pressed on by grabbing 15's arm and suddenly judo throwing him through the air.

Android 13 called out in concern of the android, but before he could do anything, Piccolo ushered out a special beam cannon that flew across the sky to meet 15 and destroy the android instantly.

Piccolo then turned to face down his last accoster and noted the smirk that had formed on Android 13's face. "Boy, you just don't know what kind of hurt you just set yourself up for," the android declared before his eyes flashed red briefly. On cue, the artificial intelligence chip and bomb of 14 and 15 suddenly lifted into the sky and circled in on 13. The chips carefully molded themselves into 13's skull while the bomb moved into his chest. The last thing 13 noticed was that unimpressed scowl on Piccolo's face just before his sight went white.

13 curled in on himself as his body started to grow, eventually to twice its size. His muscles bulged out incredibly, ripping at his shirt while his skin turned blue. His hair even spiked up and turned orange as his transformation completed. And now, when Super 13 looked to find Piccolo in his former spot, the android was surprised to see that the Namekian had disappeared.

"Where are y-" but 13 found his words trapped when he realized what was now surrounding him.

Piccolo floated on the outskirts of the dome of energy blasts surrounding Super 13, arms folded casually as he'd sat and waited for 13 to complete the transformation. "We're done here," Piccolo announced before turning his back on 13 and floating away, calling out "Hellzone Grenade!" as the dozens upon dozens of energy orbs careened in on Super 13 in a grand splay of explosions.

"No! Super 13!" Gero called out in alarm as he looked over to watch one of his ultimate creations get eradicated. The super scientist watched the attack complete itself before Piccolo crowded his vision, and he sneered with anger as the Namekian watched him. "You monster! How dare you destroy my creations?! I will make sure you suffer!" Without even having to ask, 19 was already up on guard for his creator and ready to rumble with the mass surge of Gohan's energy still within him.

Piccolo looked undeterred as he watched 19 casually. "You should finish your first fight before trying to pick another, Gero," Piccolo replied and then nodded his head when Gero and 19 didn't seem to get the hint.

Both droids turned then to see Gohan back in the sky with his own aura surging around his body. The teen didn't look to have a scratch on him and he positively smiled when Gero sneered at him. 19 was already charging at Gohan again before Gero could make the command, but Gohan wasn't bothered. He dodged the barrage of strikes that 19 ushered out before he finally moved on the offensive with a punishing elbow strike right into 19's face. The android reeled back in what looked to be pain before he sneered with anger and charged Gohan again, but the teen hero evaded the attack effortlessly before landing a round of kicks across the androids's body and then sending it flying with an especially powerful roundhouse kick.

It took a few seconds, but 19 finally managed to recover and stop his precarious flight across the sky, but when he looked back to where Gohan should've been, he was shocked to see that the hero was gone.

"Looking for me?" Gohan crooned from behind 19, who sparked with alarm and quickly turned for battle.

However, Gohan met the android head on with an instant Kamehameha. On pure instincts, 19 ushered up his hands to catch the blast right as Gohan fired it. Gohan looked unbothered by the maneuver though. In fact, he smirked as 19 aimed to absorb all of the energy and instead of cutting off the attack, he continued firing it out.

"Go ahead, 19! Drink up!" he yelled out before pouring more of his power into the blast, 19's already alarmed eyes growing wide with concern.

The android's eyes suddenly flashed red as if warning him to stop, but he couldn't and could only hold up his arms even longer as he absorbed more and more of Gohan's power. He'd taken up so much that his body swelled from the immense intake and when Gohan could see that the android was finished, he stopped. The hero straightened up and smirked at the sight of the swollen 19, who's eyes were constantly flashing with alarm. The android whimpered in fear of what was sure to happen next. It shot one quick glance back to Dr. Gero before it took off into the distance. He hardly made it out of eyesight before exploding, leaving Gero to gawk at what had transpired.

"Told you so, Piccolo," Gohan announced as he appeared at Piccolo's side, who scoffed in reply to the teen.

Both eyes then fell on Dr. Gero, who looked thoroughly unnerved. The doctor floated back in fear, to which both heroes floated forward to intimidate the man. They briefly glanced at one another before Piccolo gracefully floated back to allow Gohan the chance. The teen happily took the opportunity as he readied to send Gero packing. However, just before he could finish the good doctor off, both hero's minds perked as two, very familiar energy signals appeared.

* * *

Vegeta smirked devilishly as he dodged around the barrage of punches that King Cold ushered out. The Frost Demon monarch snarled in outrage with the way that Vegeta taunted him and when he could take no more, he allowed his aura to flare outward in a flashing explosive wave. Vegeta's expression hardly changed as he warped away instantly and evaded being swallowed up in Cold's expanding energy.

Cold flared his energy out for several meters before allowing his attack to die out. "Putrid Saiyan monkey," he snapped in anger as he looked across the sky to see Vegeta floating, arms folded in condescendence.

"Are you done now, Cold?" Vegeta asked casually. "I've grown tired of entertaining you. I think its time that we end this."

"Who do you think you are, Vegeta?!" Cold yelled out in anger. "You're nothing! You're race is NOTHING!" The king practically snarled with anger as his aura flared and he charged the Saiyan Prince. "YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"

Vegeta floated there and observed the king with mild interest as the enraged alien rushed in. King Cold moved in at a rapid pace, but time seemed to slow as he closed in on Vegeta and just as his large frame loomed over the Saiyan warrior, he aimed a fist for the prince. Vegeta merely smirked at the incoming fist and dodged out of sight at the last second, leaving the fist to plummet through nothing and Cold stupefied.

Well, until Cold felt a hand press at his back.

"No," was all that King Cold had time to utter before a gigantic wave of energy poured out from Vegeta's palm and completely obliterated the Frost Demon.

Vegeta allowed his pleased smirk to linger a moment longer before he lowered his hand. "Good riddance," he griped before his eyes were drawn down to the ensuing battle between Trunks, Goten, and the Androids. He watched 17 dodged around Trunks's kick and then backhand the boy aside, while 18 blindsided Goten with a kick that sent the preteen flying across the air and colliding into his friend. The boys rumbled around in confusion before they realized who the other was and then they turned back to the Androids, who were casually floating over towards them with dark auras circling around them again.

Vegeta scowled. "They'll get obliterated if I don't help," he muttered to himself just before his aura flared to life. He prepared to rush down and catch the androids off guard, but before he could move an inch, two dauntingly familiar power levels caught his attention.

"YOU DAMNED SAIYAN MONKEY!"

Vegeta's eyes were suddenly drawn to the sky above him, where two people that he now considered friends floated. Cell and Frieza glared down on the Saiyan Prince, the latter looking seconds away from foaming at the mouth. Vegeta's aura died out as he quirked a brow in confusion and looked to the former villains. "Frieza? Cell? What are you doing here?! Why aren't you backing up, Kakarot, or getting rid of that Demon God?!" Vegeta snapped at the two. When neither made any move to speak, Vegeta prepared to give them a proper tongue lashing, but was stopped dead in his tracks as a dark aura suddenly coiled around Frieza.

The Saiyan Prince gaped in shock. "Wait; you're not..."

Frieza pointed a finger to the sky, where a Supernova formed instantly. "How dare you kill my father?!" Frieza screamed out before slinging his hand down to Vegeta and the surrounding city. "I'll make you PAY!"


End file.
